The Blood Prince
by Frostgem
Summary: The kids of Rukon called him a demon. They were right. Hitsugaya begins to have supisions on how Azien gained his power almost knowing someone else has something to do with it. Now his own powers are begining to surge and his true identity hard to hide.
1. Prologue

The Blood Prince

He threw it. As far from the shore line he could. That cursed collar. His teal eyes watched it sink into the lake. He was a puppet, cutting his stings just before he came to the soul society but only now fully ridding himself of them. He would never be able to thank the dragon enough for helping him gain his freedom. He could feel the zampactou enjoying the irony of the dark twisted device of the boy's father as it drowned it the purity of the water.

"Shiro, what're you doing here?"

He turned to see the brunette girl who. She was strange. Her granny was strange too.

"Stop calling me Shiro, bed wetter," He snapped at her.

She just laughed, like she always did, "It's getting late," She glanced up at the sky, "You shouldn't be out here alone."

"I'm fine," He said coldly.

Why did she and her granny care so much? He was different. More than most knew. Yet they took care of him. He'd put it down a few months ago as something that maybe he'd understand later, once he'd been in this world longer.

"C'mon shiro." She grabbed his hand.

"I'm Toushiro not Shiro," He protested giving a glance over his shoulder at the still lake before looking where he was going.

She brought him out the wooded area onto the clear road to their house.

"Die, demon, die!" Toushiro heard a boy yell before his back was pelted with stones.

"Hey!" Momo let go of his hand and spun round, "Scram!"

The boy watched over his shoulder as the kids ran away from the older girl. That's how he expected people to act around him.

"You alright Shiro?" She took his hand again.

"Momo!" He yelled at her.

She smiled and turned ahead.

How could they be so different, those kids and Momo? They were the same creature right?

"Calling you a demon," the girl shook her head.

What would happen if Momo knew? If everyone who gave him a chance knew how right those kids were.

* * *

"You want power?" Said a confident voice.

"I can't stand the way things are now," The man pushed back his brown hair, "Things need to change."

"And you wish to lead this change?", The man was a faded image.

More like a silhouette. He was slim with spike hair, a long pair of bat wings visible on each side of him and a pointed tail that didn't seem to stay still.

"I wish to become a god." Aizen fully stated.

The man chuckled opening his all crimson eyes with a snake like pupil that studied the one before him, "My, my what ambition. But you realise in return, for such a large job I will want more than your measly soul."

"Name you're price."

"I want you to find something precious to me. I want you to but my son back on his strings."

"The blood prince?" The man remained calm.

"Yes," He nodded, "Find the collar, find the boy, put them together and your job is done and I will help you fulfil you're desire.

Aizen Souske, you will become a god."

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach**

**so this is the prolouge to mt new story i said i would upload when i got to a chirtain bit in another story. What do ya think? like it don't like it? Interesting? want to read more?**

**I've actually writen the first chapter but I dont think i'll upload it until I've got some feed back.**

**hope to hear from you**


	2. Chapter 1: Shopping

The Blood Prince

Chapter 1

Orihime was out somewhere with her friend Tatsuki and Rangiku was probably shopping.

Toushiro Hitsugaya was left sitting on the roof of the empty apartment. Not that he was complaining. He enjoyed the peace as his teal eyes lazily watched the clouds roll across the sky.

It had been a mouth since but Aizen's betrayal was still fresh in his mind. Momo remained dead to the world and he was sent to the world of the living with a squad to help Ichigo with the arrancars.

Getting time like this to think wasn't usually the best. He would start to worry himself. Aizen's plan was too perfect. No one had a clue and his own suspicions had be shifted to Gin. Even Unohona who thought she knew still only had a small piece of the grand design that Aizen had worked.

It worried him because no plan is without fault and no one is impossible of making mistakes. His ability, was too convenient and Histsugaya couldn't help but think, for something to go that well, did he have help...

"Captain!" Came his Lieutenant's shill voice as she walked through the door, "I brought food."

He gave a sigh as he heard some other voices too, "Coming."

Jumping inside the apartment his stomach rumbled at the smell of hot take away.

"Should you really be on the roof, Captains Hitsugaya?" Renji asked as Rangiku went to the kitchen to dish up, "I mean won't a kid on the roof seem weird."

"Shut up Abarai." He said coldly taking a seat around the small table, "Aren't you staying at Urahara's?"

"I would but I just worked off my last meal..." His eyes darkened at the thought of the annoying little kid and greedy shop owner.

"For once the whole squad is together," Ikkaku pointed out as he sat.

"What about Rukia?" Renji almost looked offended.

"Please," Yumichika sat down, "She split from us to follow that Kuroaski round the moment we got here."

"She is still technically a part of our team," Hitsugaya pointed out.

He looked at the food laid out and out some on his plate. He picked at it slowly but he found it hard to bring himself to swallow it down.

They were quiet. It had un-nerved them slightly to only have the one big attack since coming here. There had been some powerful hollow and the odd low ranking arrancar but nothing more than that.

"What do you think Aizen's doing?" Renji put it bluntly.

"That's not exactly good dinner talk, Renji," Yumichika replied.

"We're all thinking it," He looked round, "Aizen has Arrancar not to mention a ranking system. That's gotta mean he's got his army."

"He might not have the numbers he wants yet," Matsumoto said with a mouth full.

"But it sounds like he had enough to overpower us,"

"He might be waiting," Touhshiro came in.

"What would he be waiting for, Captain?" The busty lieutenant asked.

"I'm not sure," He replied, "but I know he wouldn't be leaving us time to recover if he wasn't."

"Captain?" Ikkaku pushed him to explain.

He scanned them before carrying on, "I can't help but think there is a part of Aizen's plan we're missing. He was secretive to the point no one noticed before the betrayal but now everything is so obvious. Starting a war, even with the chances doesn't seem his style unless he has some insurance. Too risky."

"What could be so powerful to ensure a victory?" Yumichika wondered, "No one can predict what is to happen on the field of battle."

"Unless he plans on using some kind of super weapon." Renji shrugged think such a thing would just be unimaginable.

"Have you reported anything?" Ikkaku asked the young Captain.

"The head Captain's probably already thought of it," He replied.

He nodded in agreement and they went back to their food.

"Are you alright, Captain?" Rangiku looked at his plate then up to the white crowned boy who pushed the pieces round like he was trying to pretend he was eating, "You're haven't eaten much."

"Just not really that hungry," He replied getting up and taking his plate to the kichen, "I'll eat later."

He put his plate in the microwave to stop the flies getting to it but as he turned to exit the room he felt a sudden pain. He grabbed his stomach as it coursed through his body like electricity. He stumbled grabbing the counter quickly to steady himself and ground his teeth to stop himself from calling out.

"Are you alright Captain?" Rangiku called.

He took a breath. They must sense his reatsu fluctuation,

"Fine." He pushed out, proud to make his voice not reflect what he was feeling.

He straightened as it began to subside trying to get his breath. _What was that?_

He walked out like nothing had happened and grabbed his jacket that was by the door.

"Going to get some air," he simply said before he was gone.

The group glanced between them confused but left it knowing the little Captain wouldn't tell them. Rangiku gave a sigh. _Same old Captain. _

* * *

He had a certain destination and mission in mind at the moment. For once he wasn't just wandering around aimlessly. He knocked the door of the kurosaki clinic and waited patiently.

"Toushiro?" Ichigo blinked as he opened the door, "Funny to see you at the front door." He joked.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya, Kuroaski," he glared up at him, "I need to talk to Kuchiki."

"Rukia?" He shrugged, "Rukia!"

"What?" She yelled back,

"It's Toushiro!"

Toushiro winced at the loud conversation and was relieved he could still here the footsteps. Rukia poked her head round the doorway.

"What is it Captain Hitsugaya?" She looked at him confused.

He glared up at Ichigo who eventually got the hint and left. Rukia moved into the doorway more as Hitsugaya only gazed at her a moment before his gaze fell to the ground.

"I need a favour," He said.

She waited patiently for him to explain trying not to giggle as she saw his cheeks turn slightly red.

"I- I need you to help me shop for Matsumoto's birthday present."

He glanced up glad to see she wasn't laughing at him instead Rukia was just smiling trying to keep a giggle down from how cute he looked. All embarrassed about doing something that he thought might harm his reputation.

"When's her birthday?" She asked.

"September 29th," he replied, "She probably thinks it was forgotten in the hustle."

"That's only a few days away," She frowned a moment but soon smiled, "I'm going out Ichigo!"

"What?" He yelled back but she was already putting on his shoes.

"We best start looking then Captain," She led the way.

"Thanks," He muttered.

Happy to help out the young Captain he and Rukia trawled through shops but nothing seemed to catch his eye as something Rangiku would like.

"Hmm..." They sat down looking watching people pass.

"I know Renji's just gonna buy her a drink, Ikkaku and Yumichka will probably do the same." Rukia thought aloud.

"And she'll be drunk by the end of the day," Toushiro sighed, "I expect that."

"Do you have any ideas on what to get her, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"No otherwise we wouldn't be here." he replied cooly.

Rukia made a face as at his rudeness but soon calmed herself. She couldn't snap at her superior.

His teal eyes scanned the shops, _Chocolate is a good fall back,_ He thought, _But I can do better that-_

His train of thought crashed when he though he saw someone in the crowd. Leaning on a wall the large busted woman looked over with a maniacal smile, Her clothing was tight her red hair falling round his face, _Teriel..._

He blinked a few times and a group blocked his view. The woman was gone once he could see the alley she stood in again.

"Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Huh?"

"Are...you alright?" She asked him cautiously.

"I'm fine," he replied after taking a breath and standing, "Let's try that shop."

He cocked his head to a girly accessory shop he wouldn't dare go in alone.

Rukia studied him a moment, "Alright,"

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach**

**I've had some nice feed back thank you and have deicded to put this up. I'm a bit shaky on this story but guess we'll just see how this gose.**

**Something's wrong with Hitsugaya and who is Teriel?**

**thank you for reading and would like to hear from you.**


	3. Chapter 2: The collar

The Blood Prince

Chapter 2: The collar

Head Captain Yamamoto went over the many reports he had been sent. The only ones he actually paid attention too lately were the ones from the world of the living concerning the arrancars but something else caught his attention.

Squad 12 had detected a strange energy signature from somewhere in the 1st district of Rukon. It was quickly assigned to squad 2 to find and retrieve the source of the energy.

* * *

"Thank you Kuchiki," Toushiro mumbled as they walked back.

Thanks to her Hitsugaya had found the perfect gift for Rangiku that he intended hiding as soon as he got home.

"It was no problem, sir," She replied, "Now I just need to think about what I'm going to get her."

Hitsugaya said nothing more.

"Oh, I should ask Orihime to help organise a party for her."

The white haired captain nodded, "She'll like that."

They split ways.

* * *

"Enter," The head captain reacted to the knock on the door.

A short raven haired woman walked in. She kept a straight face as she walked into the middle of the open office.

"What is it, Captain Soi Fon?" He asked her looking up from his desk.

"The strange energy in rukon districted one sir," She brought up the item.

A small black collar was in her hand. It looked like it was made for a child's neck and even then it would be tight. The marking around it were twisted and faintly glowing red.

Yamamoto was silent as he studied the item. He was maybe the only captain who remember the dark energy that came from this collar. He knew it. But he had to be sure.

"Take it to squad 12 to be analysed," He told her, "Tell Captain Kurosichi to look into it imminently there will be a captain's meeting on his findings."

Soi Fon flashed a questioning look but did not question, "Yes Head Captain."

_This is the last thing we need in this time of crisis._

"Lieutenant," he called and the white aired lieutenant of squad one appeared by his side, "Have a connection established with Urahara Kiske and have him gather the forces of the world of the living,"

"Yes sir."

* * *

"So something has the head captain worried." Ichigo blinked.

It was almost as soon as Rukia had walked through the door her soul pager went off and told her to take Ichigo and go to Urahara's.

"According to thin he called this meeting quite abruptly." She replied looking a little worried at what could be so important.

* * *

"What could it be Captain?" Matsumotot walked behind him, "Maybe he'll give us some extra money for kicking the arrancar's butts."

"So how I doubt that…"He muttered.

"You think they found something?" Renji wondered.

"I don't much care," Ikkaku put it bluntly, "As long as this stupid meeting is over quickly."

"It is good to have the facts sometimes though Ikkaku," Yumichika inserted.

"That's what you're there for." The bald man snorted.

They arrived at the unpopular sweet shop to be greeted by Rukia and the substitute shinigami.

"Hey, Toushiro." Ichigo smiled knowing what was coming.

"It's not Toushiro," He glared at the teen, "It's Captain Hitsugaya."

"Have you guys got any idea what this is about?" Rukia asked.

They shook their heads.

"What about you hat'n'clogs?" Ichigo looked to Urahara who was setting up the connection.

"No idea, Ichigo," He replied, "I was just told to get you all here and make a connection."

The room fell silent. No one wanted to know what was so urgent and Toushiro had a bad feeling. He's seen Teriel and the way his power surged through his body before. He didn't like how things were going.

The screen flickered on to reveal the two lines of captains and the head captain between them.

"Captain Hitsugaya, advanced squad, substitute shinigami." He greeted.

"Head Captain," Hitsugaya spoke being the most used to these situations, although he did feel strangled not standing in his usual place.

"You are all probably wondering why I have called this meeting," He began, "A while ago a strange energy source was picked up in rukon district one and I sent Captain Soi Fon to retrieve the source."

_Oh please no._ Hitsugaya hid his panic.

"She returned with a collar that I passed straight to squad twelve to be analysed and to see if my suspicions are correct."

_No. no. no._

Yamamoto turned to Kurosuchi who grinned a wider grin that usual.

"I am not sure what the suspicions of the head captain were but I have to say I it was intriguing to work with the item. It is the first time I have come across demonic reatsu."

Toushiro did everything he could not to show his emotions. He froze were he stood his gaze on the black leather collar as his hands tightened round his crossed arms.

"D-demonic?" Ukitake coughed.

"Yes demonic you are ill not deaf." He snapped for interrupting him, "I say demonic not as a way of describing it bit it is literally a demon device."

"It is as I suspected…" Yamamoto said grimly.

"Demon's don't exist," Hitsugaya came in his voice holding no emotion, "They're just stories to keep children in line."

Zaraki snorted and it was surprising his teal eyes never wandered from the collar to glare at him.

"If only they were just that Hitsugaya," Yamamoto replied.

"So what's this got to do with anything that's happening now?" Ichigo bluntly stated, "With Aizen and the arrancars?"

"If this is a sign the demons are slipping through the seal over their world then Aizen will be the least of our problems." The head captain put it bluntly.

"Why would I item activate now?" Captain Kuchiki's eyes wandered to it for a moment.

"And is it the collar from the story?" Urahara's eyed it.

Seeing the look in his eyes Mayuri pulled it out of his vision and smiled smugly at the former captain.

"Story?" Kenpachi looked round.

"Of the Blood Prince Daygon of course,"

People looked at him as if he were mad.

"Now that is just a story," Yamamoto told him, "There is no way the demon would have been able to get through the seal nor would it have been found in the soul society as the detention closest to hell is hueco mundo."

"But why not?" Urahara shrugged, "If I were an escaped demon I would hide in a unlikely place."

"Wait, what's this story?" Ichigo interrupted.

"You have to story here in the world of the living Ichigo?" Urahara looked at him.

"Sorry if it slipped my mind."

Yamamoto sighed, "To surmised, The blood prince Daygon was the devils son but they boy was mischievous and didn't listen to his father so the devil mad a collar to keep him under control. One day something went wrong with the collar and Daygon escaped from hell. Envious of the freedom other children got he ate the souls of children who stayed out in the dark but never came out in the day so his father could never find him."

The was a silence. Hitsugaya tried not to laugh he found his little legend quite entertaining.

"Evidently a made up story."

"So what the goy is trying to suggest if there is a kid going round eating the souls of other kids?" Kenpatchi said slowly.

"I'm not saying the whole story it true as you're had no reports of missing children but…"

"He has a point," Shunsui yawned, "Demon may be real but laying low."

"Hmm…" The head captain was not convinced.

"There is also one more thing." Mayori came in.

All eyes shifted to the science captain again.

"I have detected low amount of this reatsu in Karakura town." He informed.

"What would that mean?" Hitsugaya stayed calm even though he knew the cause, _Teriel._

"That there is a weak demon already in Karakura town or it is a stronger one restraining their power." He replied with a smile at the thought of a new specimen.

"So we've got to look out for this demon as well as fight arrncars?" Ichigo grumbled.

"You're orders are the same but I would like you to cautious about this demon business," Yamamoto's eyes burned into Hitsugaya, "If anything is to happen on the situation it is to be reported straight to me."

"Yes, sir." He nodded a chill going down his spine.

It confirmed that he'd dealt with demons before to see him this serious but it made Hitsugaya think what would happen if he found out. Would the head Captain kill him on the spot to find out what he was?

"You're team has been doing a good job so far," He tried to end with something positive, "Dismissed."

The screen shut off.

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach**

**not as much mysotry to this stoyr since i just told loads you everything in this chapter lol. just so you know updates might be slow cause i'm planning on doing once chapter of Chils of the Hogyoku the one of this and so on**

**would the head captain cut him down to know he's a demon? **

**thank you for all you're reviews so far and enjoy**


	4. Chapter 3: Terial

The Blood Prince

Chapter 2: Terial

"Well, well, well, thing have certainly gotten interesting." Urahara seemed to be the only one really happy about this news.

Toushiro was on edge. Yes the collar was in the hands of his allies but having the device discovered was enough. The others just seemed to be in a moment of silent shock trying to process one, the existence of demons and two, the thought that there is one in Karakura as they speak.

"Why haven't we sensed it?" Rukia was fist to speak although it was uncertainly.

"It might be difficult to pick up," Urahara shrugged, "The Soul Society seems to have a way. We'll have to ask them to share."

Hitsugaya simple started walking out.

"Captain?" Matsumoto called after him, "What do you think?"

She was very good at telling when there was something wrong with him. Over the hears of being his Lieutenant she has learned to read him and did notice when he tensed up at the sight of the collar.

"I'm having a hard time believing it to be honest," he replied.

It was half true. He was having a hard time believing Terial was out of hell and that this had to happen in the middle of the Aizen mess.

"Kinda fits into your theory though sir," Renji pointed out, "This might have something to do with why Aizen is waiting."

He stopped at the door when the thought hit him. He looked over his shoulder with serious teal eyes.

"If it is then I hope I'm wrong,"

His head shot back as he felt a familiar stabbing pain.

"What theory is this?" Urahara looked to his moocher.

"We discussed it not long a –" He'd looked away from the door for a second only to look back to see the young captain gone.

Matsumoto explained her captain's theory half-heartedly as her icy blue eyes looked at where the boy had not long stood. Something was really wrong with him.

"He has a point," Urahara nodded, "Though if he is right then arrancars maybe the least of our worries."

* * *

Hitsugaya had flash stepped as far as he could from the shop before the pain really kicked in. His knees buckled and his arms pulled around him as it pulsed though him.

"That was the longest game of hide and seek we've ever played, Daygon."

It had been a long time since he was called his true name but there was never a moment he forgot who he was. The woman's blood red heels clicked on the ground stopping in front of him.

"Terial," He growled his eyes trailing up the demon's slender form.

Her clothes did nothing to hide it. She wore a small pair of hot pants and a tight low cut top like she was trying to show as much of her pale flawless skin as possible but still be socially acceptable. She crouched in front of him her violet snake like eyes watching as his face cringed in pain.

"Do you want to know what's happening?" She asked.

"Will you actually tell me?" he struggled to say though the pain.

She gave a small giggle, "I don't feel like teasing you today,"

"Then spill," He hissed.

She sighed and rose to her feet,

"Impatient as ever," She leaned on a wall, "According to your father you left at quite a crucial time in your development. Your powers were really beginning to grow and silly Daygon you've been supressing them in order to fit in. "

"Your point?" He began to feel it subside.

"Your form is too small to hold your power and supressing it has made it worse." She summarised, "You won't be able to control your power long enough to maintain anything. In other worlds you're little disguise is going to disappear soon."

He pushed himself to his feet and glared at the demon.

"In fact I'm sure the only reason it hasn't failed yet is because of that fake body you're wearing."

"And how are you here?" He demanded.

"Secret." She put a finger on her nose and winked.

Hitsugaya clenched his fists, "Has Aizen got anything to do with it?"

"What if he does?" She giggled at how easily annoyed he was.

Toushiro's anger was gone. He was suddenly hit by the dread and realisation of these two forces working together. And if he knew his father, he knew the deal they had made.

"They've made a deal haven't they…?" He had to read the answer from her face, "Father wants me back that badly?"

She grabbed his chin and harshly pulled him to look her in the eyes.

"It'll all be clear to you what's going on when that collar is back round your neck."

"What're you going to do now?" He tried to pull away but she held him tight her long painted nails pinching at his skin, "You don't have the collar."

"Oh just going to spread some harmless little rumours," She grinned.

He was trying more frantically to get her off him when he saw that grin. Something bad was always going to happen when she grinned like that. She leaned down until her plump red lips were next to his ear.

"You're father also wanted me to start your punishment." She whispered.

His teal eyes suddenly went wide pain shot though him worse than his power surges. Each nerve in his body carried round the agony until he was paralysed by the feeling. His bit his lip but that didn't stop it for long. A scream ripped from his lungs.

* * *

"Oh c'mon Rangiku, you haven't been out for ages," Renji walking with the down strawberry blond.

"I don't think I should, Renji," She replied, "I think something is really wrong with captain."

"It's not like he's going to tell you about it," He shrugged.

She growled at the stupid people who didn't understand her captain. Yes it was very likely he wasn't going to tell her anything about it but she always felt her role was to simply to offer him some company when he was down. There were rare times the tactic of hanging around actually got him to talk.

"Go drink with Ikkaku and Yumichika." She walked faster,

"Wait I-."

They both froze. They felt his reatsu flare again. Rangiku was gone in a second.

"Damn mother hen stuff." Renji grumbled as he went after her.

They were a distance away to see Hitsugaya frantically struggling to get out of a strange woman's grip. They paused for a moment to take it in but when the boy started screaming and bolted forward.

"Captain!" Rangiku yelled.

Renji, thinking a little clearer came out his fake body and pointed his sword at the woman.

"Let him go," He ordered.

Terial laughed her eyes looking between the two. Hitsugaya did all he could to pull back his screaming. He managed to get it down but wasn't sure if the whimpers and restrained screams looked even more pathetic.

"Well look who's got friends," She looked down smiling even more and the boys look of pain, "Guess we'll carry this on later little captain."

Her body turned to black before she disappeared. Hitsugaya couldn't get control of his body back. He was falling to the ground but was caught.

"M-Matsumoto," He calmed his breathing.

He slowly began to move again but she didn't let him go.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine," He pulled away from her.

"I think I believe the head captain now," Renji came back after recovering his gigai.

Hitsugaya nodded.

* * *

**Authors noted: I do not own bleach**

**pain...sorry Toushi but what do you expect when you ran away. erm...what to say. oh yeah i wanted to use Renji and matsumoto in this fic cause espeically matsumoto got a bit left out in Toushi's little life :( and Renji is like anotehr version of ichigo but with a cooler lookign sword so y now :P**

**anyway. I thank you for all review so far and am happy people r reading. **


	5. Chapter 4: Preparation

The Blood Prince

Chapter 4: Preparation

He was forced to fill a report as fast as he could seeing as if word reached the head captain before a report, with the orders he was given, he would be in deep trouble. He lied and said the demon had caught him of guard and thrown his soul candy away so he couldn't get out of his gigai.

He proof read it before hitting the send button and flipping the phone down. Texting a full blown report was a pain. He slipped it in his pocket and leant against the wall. Teal eyes drifted down to the plate of food Rangiku had put in front of him. He was struggling to bring himself to eat. It was probably to do with his demon powers.

"Captain you need to eat something," Said his worried Lieutenant.

He felt as stab of guilt and threw one of the pieces of meat into his mouth a chewed. She watched as he forced it down his throat like you do when you don't want to be rude but hate the food.

She sighed and left it. At least he's had something.

Hitsugaya thought about it and suddenly his dislike of food seemed to make sense. Demons weren't supposed to be eating this food. Demons were like hollows in the way they eat souls but the difference was that demons tended to like the sinful and demented souls regardless of reatsu.

They had a lot more reatsu than the human's food though which was probably why he was rejecting it at the moment. His body was now working against him to get him to eat souls again.

_Damn it…_ He forced down another piece.

* * *

"You saw it?" Renji sat with Ichigo and Rukia.

The red head nodded, "Looked like a normal woman but her eyes were weird and her reatsu felt…off."

"This had to happen when we have Aizen to deal with too." Ichigo growled.

"We're going to have to be extra careful from now on," Rukia sighed, "If she has already attacked Captain Hitsugaya then we know she'd not just going to ignore us."

"How is he by the way?" The ginger asked.

"Seems fine except for…" He drowned out.

"Renji?" Rukia pressed.

"Well according to Rangiku something's been off with him lately. He hasn't been eating and his reatsu randomly flared twice now."

"So he's not feeling too great." Ichigo shrugged but the other two seemed to take it a little more seriously, "What?"

"For starters Gigai are immune to infection and second he's a captain. He should be in control of his reatsu at all times."

"So he let a little go?" He didn't see what they were getting at.

"Captain Hitsugaya isn't a reatsu noob like you. If he's losing control it means something is wrong," He hit the substitute over the head,

"And what the hell are we supposed to do about that!" Ichigo barked at him.

"I don't know I was just trying to get it through you're thick skull!" Renji shouted back.

Rukia sighed and they pushed on each other's foreheads like some lazy wrestling match.

"I'm guessing you're going to go tell Ikkaku and Yumichika about this too." She said calmly.

The two faltered and Renji got the upper hand and shoved Ichigo back.

"Yeah was heading to their place now," He smiled smugly at the substitute before walking off.

Ichigo got off and rubbed his head, "I hate that guy…"

* * *

The white haired captain managed to slip out from under his lieutenant's gaze. She was being very careful since Terial had got him probably feeling a little guilty and a failure at her job. He wished more than ever she'd stop worrying. For one it was near her birthday and second it was harder to keep his secret.

He wandered round an old warehouse district trying to find somewhere he could barrier off. With his power surges came his fluctuating reatsu which tipped off the others so he needed to find a place and set up a barrier so he could hopefully run there before his reatsu flared too badly. And in the worst case scenario he could also hide there if his disguise failed.

He found an unused building on the outskirts and set up the barrier. Hitsugaya's pale hand slipped from the invisible wall and he turned round to look at his spacious hiding place. Checking the time of the flip phone he reckoned it had been a few hours since his last power surge and figure out the time between the other two was about half an hour.

"They're friggin random…" He sighed, his hopes of finding some kind of pattern dashed.

Leaving the reatsu blocking barrier in place he went to the park.

Evening had been drawing in so it was quiet He stabled Hyorinmaru into the grassy ground and sat cross-legged behind it. He needed the dragon.

Blowing his breath out, he focused. He had to focus a lot since he didn't exactly have a normal connection like the shinigami. Hyorinmaru was in fact a zampactou but he was born with another's soul. Hitsugaya was not meant to wield his power.

_The situation has worsened…_

He heard him and opened his teal eyes to the dragon's icy world.

"Understatement." Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

The crimson eyes narrowed the dragon growled.

"Sorry..." He muttered, "I'm just-"

_Afraid,_ Hyorinmaru carried on, _Afraid of the collar, afraid of seeing your father and afraid the others will shun you for the demon you are._

For a wild there was nothing but the chilling breeze. There was no denying it. Even if the dragon was not truly connected to his soul Hyorinmaru's eyes missed nothing.

"If my powers keep up I won't be able to focus enough to keep my connection with you," He finally said.

Hyorinmaru nodded, _You will be truly defenceless._

"Then what am I supposed to do?" His fists clenched as he asked the world, "Its matter of time before I'm forced out of my gigai by an arrancar attack."

_Trust them_

"What?"

The wind was beginning to pick up as something was calling him back to the outside world. The dragon didn't bother repeating. The boy was too far gone and there was no way his voice would reach.

He opened his eyes to a tattooed face. Renji's hands were on his shoulders and as soon as Hitsugaya put two and two together he had half a mind to pull Hyorinmaru from the ground and freeze him for interrupting.

"What do you want Abarai?" He growled as he gave his chilling glare.

With that look Renji was quick to get some distance and turned his back.

"Rangiku asked me to look for you," He replied, "And…with all due respect Captain, should you really be letting your guard down like that?"

He sighed and got up pulling Hyroinmaru from the ground.

"I appreciate you being there for Matsumoto, Abarai but I would rather you didn't comment on my use of time." He coolly started walking back to Orihime's.

"Of course sir," Renji glared at his back, _annoying brat._

Never the less the lieutenant of the sixth followed along behind him.

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach**

**'Reatsu noob' The Renji in my head said it but I'm not sure how he knew what a noob was...oh well it sounded gd...**

**how did toushi get Hyorinmaru we wonder?...**

**thank you for reviews you all make me happy and want to write**


	6. Chapter 5: The Lord of Hueco Mundo

The Blood Prince

Chapter 5: The Lord of Hueco Mundo

The tenth and sixth squad officers walked together and Hitsugaya couldn't help but sigh about how he felt like a grounded kid lately. He knew Rangiku was worried but she didn't have to send Renji whenever he was out her sight for more than an hour.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Renji broke the silence.

The young Captain sighed, "What?"

"What's been wrong with you lately?" He put it bluntly.

The white haired boy scolded himself. He thought he was better at hiding it than this but if Renji even notice than it probably hadn't got passed anyone.

"Nothing," He calmly replied.

"Bull shit!"

Hitsugaya stopped and turned to looked at him with that sudden outburst.

"What was that _Lieutenant_?" He stressed his superiority.

"I'm sorry sir but we can't have you being at half you're power." Renji didn't back down this time, "I know you like to do things on your own but with the arrancar and now these demons… we need to know what's wrong."

The boy turned his back and crossed his arms. Guilt pulled at him that he was making everyone worry but he buried it with all other emotions.

"Please leave it Abarai." He eventually said.

"I won't," Renji stomped in front of him and took the icy glare, "At the rate you're going Captain you're going to be too weak to fight."

"Abarai just dro-"

He stopped mid-sentence as a dark reatsu descended.

"Arrancars." Renji was out of his gigai and ordering it to hide in a heartbeat but Hitsugaya hesitated, "Captain Hitsugaya?" Renji glanced at him.

The boy took a breath before going for it. He swallowed the soul candy and as soon as he stood in his captain's outfit he felt the intense pressure of his powers wanting to burst. He winced and stumbled feeling Renji's arm steady him.

"Something really is wrong." Renji was surprised.

With his footing returned he shoved Renji's hand from his shoulder.

"Go somewhere safe." He ordered his Gigai and ran ahead.

_Four arrancar, _He ignored Renji's calls behind him, _And Terial will be watching the show…_

"More god damn stubborn than Ichigo," Renji growled as he tailed the young captain.

Hitsugaya was just as annoyed that Renji wouldn't leave. He had to get rid of him somehow so if he was at risk of revealing himself no one would be around to see it. He stopped mid flash step as they felt another gargantar open and a familiar presents leak out of it.

"Aizen." Hitsugaya mumbled.

"You're in no shape to fight him," Renji quickly told him surprised at the response he got.

"I know." He turned on his heel and headed away from the presents even though the images flashed in his mind.

He still wanted to kill Aizen so very badly but if Aizen was to find out who he was the situation would go from bad to worse in a moment. Renji followed him finding it strange he didn't charge right for the traitor in rage.

* * *

"So he is part of the advanced squad," Aizen looked over the town he was to demolish.

"I've narrowed it down for you," Terial watched him, "We've helped you half way through your plan now it's time for repayment before you get the rest."

"I know," He replied calmly sensing the spiritual pressures in the town.

Terial had told him he would be weakened and really there for the picking. Ichigo and Rukia, their presents was obvious but Rukia was female and Ichigo wasn't a part of the soul sociality's squad. Ikkaku and Yumichika, they were fighting far too fiercely, far too well to be the weakened demon prince he was after. Rangiku Matsumtot again she was female but he found it interesting she was on her own.

This left the last two curiously heading away from his position. Not what he'd expect from either of them. That's where he would go.

* * *

Renji and Hitsugaya were brought to an abrupt stop as the lord of hueco mundo appeared in their path.

"Aizen." Renji barked.

Hitsugaya had forgotten for a moment Renji had just about the same reason to hate Aizen as he did. He hurt Rukia badly that day and used her to his own devices just like he had done to Momo.

"I was surprised to have the two of you running away from me." He said calmly under the glares of the two

They drew their zanpactou as he continued, "Are you that desperate to get away from me Daygon?"

_He's bluffing_ Hitsugaya saw straight through it and acted accordingly.

He glanced at Renji with a confused look as the other did the same to gauge the other's reaction.

"Daygon is a childish story," Toushiro brought Hyroinmaru into a ready position.

"Don't tell me you believe in fairy tales Aizen." Renji brough his sword up, "Roar! Zabimaru!"

Aizen smirked, "You should know from last time, Renji,"

Aizen block in incoming sword with his hand

"Shikai won't be enough."

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

The ice dragon descended on him but they saw him flash step out the way.

"No bankai Hitsugaya?"

The two glanced round and Hitsugaya saw a blur. Before Renji could register Aizen's sword was an inch away from him. He imminently jumped back to see the reason it had suddenly stopped. The small captain held it back with his own blade.

"You're reaction told me everything," Aizen looked down and whispered, "Blood Prince."

The blade felt lighter all of a sudden the image before him faded.

"Ban-"

The boy turned just in time to see blood gush from the red heads body.

"Abarai!" He turned to try getting him and running but he jolted.

He looked down at the steel now through his stomach and writhed as Aizen twisted it.

"You saw through my bluff," He twisted the blade again watching the image that was Hitsugaya flicker before him, "Renji would have panicked in your situation."

"I can't believe you were dumb enough to make a deal with my father,"

Hitsugaya looked up no longer able to hold how he looked. The boy on his sword lost about 2 years in age. His eyes were purely crimson other than the slit pupil and his snow white hair was invaded by random bits or red. The makings on the left of his face were faintly glowing as, his black wings spread behind him and his thin tail flicked with discomfort.

"Don't you know the devil always finds a way to double cross you?" He spat black blood.

"You are far too important to him," He drove kogya sugetsu the rest of the way though him.

He felt the others heading this way as he recovered from the pain. They couldn't see him like this. In this form let alone with Aizen's Zanpactou right through him. He tightened his grip on Hyorinmaru and slash up. Aizen was startled at the strength he had left with that wound. He pulled his zanpactou out and got some distance. Hitsugaya struggled at stay on his feet.

Aizen regained his composer watching the prince run. _Now I simply need the collar._

"Renji!" Rukia knelt by him as Ichigo stood between them and the smug looking Aizen.

Aizen looked momentarily into the determind and strong brown eyes before simply telling them,

"Don't fret Kurasaki. I'm done here," With that he opened a gargantar and left.

Ichigo left it. It was more important to tend to Renji.

"I'll phone, Orihime," He said pulling out his phone.

"Ichigo," Rukia couldn't look up from her work but her serious tone made the ginger stop, "I don't feel Captain Hitsugaya,"

"What!" He blinked.

"He was with Renji before but…" She glanced around.

There was no sign but a small puddle of black blood.

"Renji," Rangiku breathed as she flash stepped on to the scene.

She looked round expecting to see her white haired captain covered in blood and passed out too but…nothing.

"Captain…"

* * *

Hitsugaya lent on his faithful Zanpactou as he stumbled into his hiding place. As soon as he was in he let gravity take him and felt onto the dusty floor.

"Hyorinmaru…" He wished more than ever he could talk to the dragon as his blood continued to run and his eyes began to slide shut.

Maybe he shouldn't have ran…His thoughts were drifting.

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach**

**my god Renji really likes to write himself. That who start bit was him not me i sware. Toushi ran away.**

**I had a lot of people saying Toushi shoudl look the same as a demon. I haven't changed him too much. you approve?**

**and sorry for a slow update i've been siffering from a block and too many posiblieste syndrome **


	7. Chapter 6: Trust?

The Blood Prince

Chapter 6: Trust?

"Are you sure Aizen didn't leave with him?" Most had assumed the worst when they hear of Hitsugaya's disappearance.

Ichigo and Rukia had been asked this question 1000 times and annoyed the teen snapped.

"Jeez, for the last time Aizen left alone as did all the arrancar."

"I'm sure Renji will shed some light on things when he wakes up," Rukia said a little more calmly.

"Has anyone told the Soul Society?" Urahara asked.

"We thought we'd wait for Renji then make the report," Rukia replied, "Did you look at that blood from the scene?"

Urahara nodded, "It neither shinigami nor hollow. We are left to assume that it belongs to a demon."

"So the demon could have been involved." Rangiku looked up.

"No offence to him but why target Captain Hitsugaya?" Yumichika wondered.

"He is the commanding officer of the mission," Rukia pointed out, "And one of the most powerful among us. They could have done it to unnerve us."

"If they wanted to do that they would have left a dead body." Ikakku bluntly pointed out.

"Renji you shouldn't be up yet." They heard the orange haired healer in the other room.

They opened the door between them and saw the red head struggling to his feet.

"Would you get back down idiot?" Rukia came in and shoved him down.

"Ow, crap," He growled, "That hurt."

"Well you shouldn't have been trying to get up in your condition." She said back smugly.

Rangiku walked in soberly quiet.

"What happened Renji?"

The man sighed before he spilled the situation and Aizen's strange question.

"He whispered something to captain Hitsugaya before he got me but I didn't hear it," He finished.

"So he assumed one of you was Daygon?" Ichigo blinked.

Renji nodded.

"But captain Hitsugaya gave no reaction and you're obviously not," Yumichika said earning a glare.

"If Aizen is trying to find Daygon we must assume he is real and that his next move will be to come after the collar." Urahara thought out.

"But the demon we saw before was a woman," Renji pointed out.

"Unless there is more than one in the town and she is also after Daygon." Rukia shrugged.

"I know this is weird but this is sounding more and more like Captain Hitsugaya is..." Ikkaku said.

"He can't be," Rangiku shook her head, "He grew up in Rukon like most others, I recruited him into becoming a shinigami myself."

It wasn't something he would have liked her to share but she had to disprove the theory,

"No to mention the fact He's pretty sure on how he died."

"But…Rangiku…" Orihime didn't want to upset her but, "If he was hiding you'd fake stuff like that right?"

"His zanpactou," Rangiku pointed out, "The other demon didn't have a sword."

"We don't know much about the demons Lieutenant Matsumoto," Urahara came in, "We need to be open to the possibilities but," Before she snapped someone's head off, "Another possibility is that Daygon has been impersonating Hitsugaya."

"I'll compile a report," Rukia got to her feet, "We'll see what the soul society wants us to do."

* * *

"_Open your eyes master._"

"Hyorinmaru," He hadn't opened his eyes and his voice came out as a quiet mumble.

"_Master please. I have done what I can for you wounds._" The dragon replied.

Hitsugaya had to wonder how the dragon was talking to him. He forced his tired crimson eyes to open and see the human form of the zanpactou by his side.

"How…?" He mumbled.

"_I am sorry to take from you power without permission master especially now you need it to heal but we must speak._"

The boy had been rolled onto his back. He only noticed now his clothes had changed too. He wore his hooded long red coat that had black and twisted symbol going down his sleeves. The faintly glowing makings were shown clearly on his left leg thanks to the black shorts and ankle high boots.

"What," He struggled, "What do you…want to say?"

"_What I tried to tell you before. You should trust them Master. Trust your friends." _

"Trust…" He repeated.

This had been a confusing concept for the young demon that he still couldn't understand. The dictionary had said trust was to rely on someone. It sounded like a selfish and stupid thing to do to him. So many people he'd seem had their 'trust' broken. Matsumoto's trust that Gin wouldn't run away again. Momo's trust that Aizen would always be there. Yes, trust was a bad thing to him.

"_Do not say that you do not understand or you do not know how,_" The dragon read the look in his eyes, "_You trust me whether you know it or not master and if you wish to keep your freedom I suggest you trust you friends and let them help you._"

He left it at that and in a gust of wind Toushiro was left in the empty building with the gleaming sword beside him. The boy pushed is aching muscles to move feeling the power Hyorinmaru had taken begin to return to him. No matter how much he didn't like it the dragon was right. He gently put a hand over the frozen wound. Freeze it numbed it and stopped it from bleeding more and since he had no way to heal himself it was the only thing that could have been done.

He was lucky that his other abilities impressed so much that not many batted an eye lid at the fact he couldn't manage a simple healing spell.

His snake like eyes looked outside surprised to see it dark. He must have been out for hours. Taking a breath he pulled his hood over his head.

"I suppose this proves how much I trust you Hyorinmaru." He secured the zanpactou around him and left.

* * *

The Urahara shop had become quiet. Urahara himself was working on a way to track the demons while his employee's worked in the shop. Orihime was told to go home mainly by Rangiku who knew she was tired after helping Renji and had homework for school tomorrow. Rukia had stayed to write her report and Ichigo Ikkaku and Yumichika had begun a more, old fashioned search for the young captain. Renji had stayed back with Rangiku had had a few drinks with her but fact was neither drunk that much.

The strawberry blond glanced up at the clock to see it was nearly 11, the time the search party said they'd report in. One by one they came in with nothing to report.

"Done it!" the owner of the shop called.

They looked up as Urahara came out with one of the normal cell phone devices he showed them the screen and it looked just like a hollow radar.

"It looks the same." Ichigo pointed out.

"Now I change the mode," He pressed a button and the screen when red and two black dots were moving round.

"And they are demons?"

"You never cease to amaze in your intellect Ichigo," Urahara said smugly earning what was a very painful looking punch in the face.

"So are we gonna sit here or go after them?" Ikkaku said impaitiontly.

"We don't want to head into this unprepared," Rukia came in feeling she was sounding like Hitsugaya herself, "We have no real idea what demon can do but that one attack in Hitsugaya."

"But they could be the only ones with any information on the whereabouts of my captain," Rangiku came in.

"But even the head captain seemed a little…off put with this demon business," Yumichika glanced round, "I live a good fight as much as the rest of squad eleven but I know when it is simply stupid to fight."

"So we're just gonna sit here?" Ichigo snapped.

"Of course not," The looked to Urahara who smiled, "But It wouldn't hurt to have a plan."

"No time," Renji abruptly came in putting the phone back on the table for the others to see, "They're heading this way."

* * *

**Authors noted: I do not own bleach.**

**I know I was supposed to update child of the hogyoku but I'm having such a block. I could just get my wroting flow better with this so sorry to those who read my other fanfic too but hey i guess it's party time for those to read only this. Anyway deadlines being a good friend and things stopped me from writing and i apologise for the wait i know how annoying it is when no fanfic you read updates. I kinda hope there is a carma with this and some i read update cause i update...**

**anyway. trusting. one very big problem in touhi's lide and 'they're' heading this way. not gd not gd **

**thank you for all reviews you peeps r all nice :) **


	8. Chapter 7: Reunion

The Blood Prince

Chapter 7: Reunion 

Hitsugaya was deep in thought as he wandered over the rooftops in no hurry to get to his destination. He glanced down to the near empty street. To be honest he wasn't sure if humans could see a demon or not but wasn't in a hurry to find out. He went on ahead with his thoughts and pushed away the distraction.

What the hell was he meant to do when he was faced with them? Pull his hood down and say 'sorry I ran off. I'm a demon, is that okay?'. Besides he couldn't dawdle for too long or he might end up with company he didn't want. In the form of an irritating high and mighty bastard and a large titted demon bitch.

He gritted his teeth. What would they know about him already?

They would know from Renji that Aizen is looking for Daygon. From Matsumoto and Renji seeing as they saw Terial they might assume 2 demons because of this and because of his change in retasu the soul society probably has evidence to support it. Terial targeted him first and Aizen went straight to him and Renji. They might already be suspecting him of being Daygon.

_That might make it a bit easier…_But then again finding out a trusted captain and leader of your group is really a demon and that demons have already been established as very dangerous…

"I don't know if I can do this Hyorinmaru…" He muttered to the sword that flared reatsu in reply.

He turned to go back but quickly felt an incoming presence. He ducked quickly out the path of the short blade and darted away. Turning to face his attacked his eyes grew in size.

Rangiku's icy eyes blazed her grip was tight around her zanpactou.

"Where it my Captain?" She snapped in a tone that made him flinch.

He'd never heard her sound like that. She was so desperate. Had he worried her that much…

Before he could move again the rest of the squad surrounded the little demon.

"Rangiku calm down." Renji held her back from attacking again.

"But he's got Hyorinmaru." She pointed out to the others.

He glanced round them looking wary once the realised he could have been the one to take down their squad leader.

"Sorry about her," Ichigo came in calmly trying not to turn away what he saw as a potential ally.

_Typical Kurosaki, _Hitsugaya watched him hold out his hands to show no sign of attacking, _Not an enemy so a chance to make a friend…_

Hitsugaya found himself quite grateful for that at the moment. It was making it that easier for him to trust them, this once.

"She's really worried about her Captain," He finished.

"Then I suppose she'll want to know where he is," His eyes went back to her as she looked at him stunned.

"You'll just tell us?" Yumichika eyed him, "Information like that usually comes at a price."

"I suppose it's whether you believe me or not." He could see Rangiku beginning to pick up on his voice being the same as recognition seemed to creep into her eyes, "I-"

Before he could continue Terial's hand clamed over his mouth her other arm tightly restricting his arms to his body.

"Such big mouths children have," The little demon struggled franticly in her grip, "Disobedient too."

Again Hitsugaya's nerves began to scream at him and Terial moved her fingers to stop him from screaming out. Her joyful speciality surged through him getting worse on the half melted ice treated wound.

"Growl Hieneko!"

Before Toushiro could register he was thrown aside so the older demon could summon her long scythe to spun and slash at the dust about to cut her back.

She dodged and bent round attacks by Renji, Rukia, Rangiku and attacked Ikkaku and Yumichika getting them involved too. She looked like she was having fun.

Ichigo dodged round attacked meant for him and went to the small demon struggling to regain control of his body. Hitsugaya's muscles twitched as he pushed from the ground but was suddenly pulled into a sitting position.

"What were you about to say?" Ichigo noticed the stomach wound his brown eyes beginning to look worried.

"Get off me Kurosaki," He pushed the substitutes arm away and pushed himself to his feet.

Ichigo was stunned his eyes fixed. He…he couldn't be.

"I was going to say," He pulled down his hood to reveal the white mop of spiky hair and glanced to him with his slit pupils, "I'm right here."

Although he looked younger and there was a lot more red to his features than before there was no mistaking the cold look in his eyes and the sting of his voice.

"T-Toushiro…" He stuttered.

"Even if it's not my real name Kurosaki I'd rather Hitsugaya." He told him as he pulled Hyorinmaru from his back.

"A-are you sure you can fight, I mean," Ichigo was still trying to shake it off, "That wound."

"I'll be fine," He insisted and flashed into the fight.

Hyorinmaru came down and the fighting split apart. Terial blocked him and the two stood in a clash.

"I thought it would take you longer to pluck up the courage to come clean with them." She twisted the scythe and swung at and different angle only got it to clash with the steel zanpactou again, "Maybe you're a little more than the scared little demon I think you are."

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Renji blinked.

"Don't let down your guard," He ordered them.

Tilting Hyroinmaru and ducking the scythe blade slid over his head and he slashed the demon's stomach before jumping back. He landed and clutched at his stomach the wound Aizen was so kind to give him was barking at him to stop.

"C-captain?"

His crimson eyes went to the strawberry blond for a moment then back to see the others were beginning to attack Terial again. He took a deep breath before turning to face her.

"I'm sorry Matsumoto," He couldn't look at her for long before his gaze averted to the ground, "I'm sorry I worried you," His voice had gotten quieter.

She fell to her knees in front of him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Giggling as he squeaked with lack of air then smiled and told him,

"I'm just glad you're okay?"

_Confusing creatures…_He thought to himself as she leant back onto her knees and smiled at him, _She's just found out I've been lying to her the whole time she's known me and that I'm the sporn of the devil and she hugs me?_

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as the scythe was raised behind her. He grabbed Rangiku's arm and pulled her out the way but the blade hit him. Terial pushed the blade down his body spilling black blood from his small body.

"Captain!" Matsumoto caught him as he fell back.

"Zabimaru!" The segmented blade came down on the demon who dodged but still stood over the younger.

Bending down to his ear Terial whispered.

"Not long now,"

"Hado number 31: Shakkaho!" Matsumoto threw the ball of red flame at her and Terial jumped away.

"Take good care of him," She dodged round Ikkaku and jumped over Rukia behind her, "I'll be back for him when it's time to end your world." She smiled in the air before fading into black like she'd done before.

"What did she mean by that?" Rukia thought aloud looking round to the other confused looks.

"Hold on, Captain." Rangiku's plead interrupted their thoughts.

They gathered round the small body to see he's already slipped into unconsciousness as he breath franticly trying to get air into his lungs. Rukia fell to her knees by him to help the lieutenant in her healing.

"So the captain was Daygon." Ikkaku said bluntly what was on everyone's minds.

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach**

**wel... this was difficult to write. wrote 2 versions before I was happy.**

**Toushi is reavealed as Daygon. the advanced squad maybe alright with this but what about the soul sociaty? Why is Toushi so valuable to to demons and what did Terial mean? Will he even be alright?**

**thanks for your review you really do make my day with them. your all really nice and thank you for forgiving me for not updating child of the hogyoku. thank thank thank u. **


	9. Chapter 8: Sacrifice? Life matters?

The Blood Prince

Chapter 8: Sacrifice? Life matters?

"_Where are we going father?" Daygon walked beside his father as they walked through the wasteland of hell. _

_His father was a lot taller than him looking like a young adult. His hair white with bits of red and he looked down at his son with the same crimson eyes. Except at the moment his brimmed with excitement. _

"_There is a stubborn soul that needs some special attention," He gazed down at the boy, "I thought it would be quite educational for you to watch."_

_Daygon nodded and said nothing more as the screams and cries of the tortured souls filled his ears as they walked. I suppose it was like quality time to them, for one of them to torture and break a soul for it to be killed and eaten. It was how life worked for the little demon. _

_They came into a dark lit room to see a woman strung up against the wall. Her clothes were torn edges crisp with blood. Her blond hair flowed down messy and blood stained but she looked up. Daygon was surprised. Her icy blue eyes showed no hint of relenting and looked to her next torture with a dare in them. _

"_Father?-"_

"_Stay here, Daygon." He told the boy as he approached the bloody soul. _

"_Do your worst." She said to him._

"_Oh not yet," Lucifer smiled back at her, "You need to earn that."_

_Daygon watched for hours he played with her but his blood red eyes watched confused. Whether you could call it a game or not his father wasn't the one winning. The woman took everything he threw at her and the little devil could tell it was beginning to infuriate his father. Eventually he stopped._

"_It seems you've earned my worst," He told her, "But you can wait until tomorrow."_

_It was hard to tell for most under the confident mask that his father was furious which led to Daygon being very afraid. He did not want to be the one this anger was take out on. He silently went to follow his father but was swiftly giving a strong kick back. The boy hit the ground and watched as the door was slammed in his face. Although it didn't look like it his father had just done him a kindness ensuring that he wasn't the one his anger was taken out on._

"_Well that wasn't very nice, was it kiddo?" _

_His eyes shot back to the woman on the wall. She was weak he could see it in her eyes but she kindly smiled at him. He got to his feet and recovered his expression._

"_How dare you talk to me mortal?" He spat at her._

"_Aww, and there I thought you were different." She pouted, _

_It quiet again until she saw the demon going to leave._

"_You must be lonely."_

_Her words made him stop and look round in confusion. What did she care? She was being tortured for sins in her life and she was talking about him? What kind of mortal was she?_

"_See there's nothing much to do here but look out that window," She led him with her eyes to the window where you could see the minions and demons of hell walk around doing the business, "And you're the only child I've ever seen. Must be lonely stuck here with a load of grown-ups." _

_He blinked still confused but shook it off, "I told you to be quiet mortal."_

"_Aww you even sound like an adult." _

"_Quiet!" _

"_Daygon's what he called you. So make me, Daygon." She teased._

_With that he pulled the long four pointed guarded katana from his back and stabbed it into her lower leg. She winced and held her scream and once she recovered smiled down at him again._

"_That it?"_

_He looked at her completely baffled. Pulling the blade out of her leg he backed away. _

"_Why? Why haven't you broken?" He shook his head._

"_Because I don't care what you do."_

"_Why!" he barked at her._

"_Because I died saving the life of a little boy like you so I know that no matter what happens to me there is one more set of child's feet that is walking around very much alive because of me." She told him proudly. _

"_What? But- Suicide?" he blinked._

"_Although it is classed as the same thing it seems, no. Sacrifice." _

"…_Sacrifice?..." He murmured._

_She nodded, "Giving your life for someone else."_

"_Why would people do that? You end up dead." He just kept slowly shaking his head._

_She titled her head at the little at completely baffled demon before her trying to understand how this world had messed with his views. She tried to think how she could explain herself._

"_You care for your father don't you?" _

_An unexpected question but he nodded. His father was his world._

"_What would you do if your father was in danger and was going to die but you could save him only if you die yourself?" She posed the question and watched Daygon's face twist in thought. _

_But really there was only one answer._

"_I-I would- I would want to- to save father…" He said quietly and shaky but once he got it he smiled and said again, "I would save father."_

_She laughed as she watched the demonic epiphany, "You would sacrifice yourself for your father." _

"_But…you did that for a stranger." He stopped._

"_Life matters and that boy could grow up to be anything." She shrugged. _

_There was something else for him to think about, "Life matters?"  
She laughed and shook her head, "You're funny little demon."_

_He went to speak as ask her why but the door opened behind him. _

"_Unofficial hide and seek, Daygon," The tall female demon glanced between them._

"_I-I was on my way back, mistress Terial." He stuttered._

"_Hmm," She looked down, "C'mon." _

_He nodded and followed her out head buzzing with these strange mortal ideals._

_

* * *

_

Toushiro opened his eyes to a blurry strawberry blond figure above him. He a blinked a couple times before he could really she the icy blur eyes turn from worry to delight.

"Thank god you're okay!"

He pushed himself up wounds still stinging a little. He looked from Matsumoto and round the room to see the entire squad, plus Ichigo and Urahara, had stopped their conversations to stare at him. He sighed not long before he engulfed in a crushing hug.

"Matsumoto!" He complained.

She just gigged able to see his tail and wings also complain with him. When she let go he shook his head and started with a question that had been playing on his mind since he woke.

"Has this been reported?"

"We thought it was best not to…Daygon." Urahara said his name almost teasingly.

He glared at the man but replied, "Good. I'm not sure I want to know how the head captain would react to having a demon in his ranks for nearly 40 years."

"Should we get on with the explanation now?" Ichigo said with a hard face.

Hitsugaya sighed again. That was a familiar look. One he'd seen when he stood on sogyoku hill when he faced Kusaka. He stared at the floor in silence.

"Toushiro." He said impatiently.

"Hitsugaya, Kurosaki!" He glared back at him.

Ichigo visibly flinched the icy death glare of Hitsugaya feeling that bit worse through the eyes of a demon.

"And I'm just thinking on where to start." He said calmer.

"I think before we start the explanations we should get one thing out the way," Urahara drew the attention for a moment, "Does anyone know about this other than us?"

"There is someone," He nodded, "A few years ago on the blood moon we had in the soul society my powers failed and I couldn't hide. Luckily there was only one person to see me and it seems he hasn't let a word slip." He paused not wondering what the reaction to this would be,

"Who was it?" Renji asked.

"Gin Ichiamru."

* * *

**Authors noted: I do not own bleach**

**big ass flashback. and omg Gin knows about shiro. but Aizen still didn't know...hmm... thinks thinks**

**i thank all fr your reviews and your guess and the ideas on hell i got it really got my mind working thank uuu**


	10. Chapter 9: Cornered explanations

The Blood Prince

Chapter 9: Cornered explanations

Gin!" Renji blinked, "Gin Ichimaru knows?"

"But…was that why Aizen went straight for you and Renji?" Rangiku asked slowly.

Toushiro shook his head, "Aizen didn't know, he must have narrowed it down to our group then with teams we were in narrowed it down to me and Renji. He finally knew it was me once he asked the question."

"But none of you reacted," Ikkaku said in thought.

"Exactly," Rukia clicked knowing her red-headed friend, "Renji would have panicked if it was him but you saw through his bluff."

The demon nodded again.

"So does it really matter if the fox-face knows or not," Yumichika sighed, "I mean if Aizen already knows?"

"But think about it," Rangiku wanted to be hopeful about this, "Gin didn't tell Aizen where the thing he was looking for was…you would think as Aizen's ally he would."

"Hmm…I don't trust him. He might have kept the information back for fun." Rukia murmured.

"This the guy with the extendo sword?" Ichigo was making sure,

They nodded,

"Okay, then I'm with Rukia that guy is weird."

"But a lot of fun at parties," Rangiku giggled as some prank memories.

"Hmm…with me usually on the receiving end," Toushiro grumbled.

"That's a point, why did you never report him captain?" The strawberry blond asked.

"He quite liked using this little secret as black mail but…never for anything more than not getting him into trouble."

"Ah…" She nodded.

There was silence for a while. Toushiro had to think. That cat was out the bag for him but not because of Gin. The man had stayed true to his word which meant that Toushiro had no choice but to keep up his. Though the situation called for it he had to keep quiet about the great secret of Gin Ichimaru he had found that night.

"Back to business," Urahara came in, "There are quite a few things we need to know about Hitsugaya. For example why is Aizen suddenly interested in the devil's son?"

"Aizen needs me to complete a deal with my father," He replied, "I'm not sure what Aizen asked for in return but for the price to be me and no doubt his soul has to be something big."

The room froze a moment. Deal with the devil…

"You remember before I said he was waiting," he continued, "I bet he's not waiting it's just that father is not willing to finish the deal without me in his hands."

"Why though and that other demon-"

"Terial," He filled in the gap for Rukia.

"You know her?" Ichigo asked.

"She acted as my guardian or dare I say, babysitter for my father," He replied, "I'm not sure how she's out of hell but I can only assume it was something Aizen made to bend the seal or something."

"That is yet another question we have there Daygon," Urahara was really enjoying saying the blood prince's name, "The seal has held strong for a long time and is strengthened with the help of the strongest Kido experts every hundred years. Not only how did she get out but how did you get out all those years ago?"

He took a breath at the amount he was going to have to tell them. The amount he didn't want them to know but couldn't keep to himself any longer. This is why he wanted to run away.

"Father designed my abilities to be able to bypass the seal."

"Designed?"

"Demon aren't supposed to be able to create therefore cannot reproduce," he began to explain, "Father worked centuries to try prove this wrong as well trying to find a way out into the other worlds. Eventually he found his answer. He created me from his DNA editing it to be what he wanted. A younger-looking version of himself with all demon abilities and dimensional manipulation. This meant I could slip passed the seal without it even realising someone has gone through and when my powers had grown enough the rest of the demons too,"

"That's what she meant then," Renji was looking at the ground trying to take it all in.

"What did she say to you?" The boy looked round,

"She'll be back for you when it's time to end our world," Rukia replied.

Sighting again and hating every moment of his situation he was about to ask something himself when Ikkaku piped up with a question so simple the other probably haven't thought of it.

"Why haven't you tried to change back, Captain or you know, look like your old self?"

"If I could I wouldn't be able to hold it for long…" He replied, "These marks, they're glowing at the moment cause my power isn't under control. Those times you felt my reatsu flare is when it's surged and tried to escape. I had hoped it could calm down before I anyone had to find out about this…"

"So you're stuck in looking like that until your powers calm down," Yumichika asked not seeming that repulsed but his appearance at the moment.

Toushiro nodded.

"Now what about this collar," Urahara brought up, "I' like to be able to separate fact from fiction with the item."

"The collar that's supposed to control you cause you were too mischievous," Rangiku giggled.

Toushiro rolled his eyes, "It horrible item can take away my freedom like the story says but father obviously built it for a different reason."

"And what reason would that be?" Renji asked.

"He built it because I began to learn and question what he taught me. When I learned of mortal values of self-sacrifice and other people's lives mattering something father would say I was developing design flaws and when he couldn't get the ideas out of my head," He smirked silently thanking a certain dragon for that, "He built the collar to as he would say 'make me perfect again.'"

"How does it work?" Urahara seemed fascinated, "I mean…what is it programed to do to you?"

If it wasn't for the fact that His father had explained to him exactly what it would do to him before it was first put round his neck he wouldn't be able to answer that question.

"I suppose the easiest way to explain it would be similar to how Muramasa controlled the zanpactou," he answered, "Except instead of instinct you could call it base programing."

"And so we are prepared for the eventuality," Urahara looked at him, "What would you say that programing is?"

Hitsugaya's eyes fixed on his ankle high boots as he said,

"To kill, to torture, to play. To scare, to destroy and obey." He eyes ventured up but straight back down again, "There's probably more to it but that's the most detail I'd get out of father."

"I suppose you won't care about friend or foe like that?" Renji spoke up.

Hitsugaya nodded, "If fact I'm even more likely to arrack you guys cause your reaction would be…"

He didn't want to say it through fear of sounding like his old self but the others seemed to get the picture.

"But on the brought side I can say you won't have to face Hyorinmaru." He added.

"Why's that captain?" Rangiku blinked.

"Cause he won't listen to me like that,"

There was a burst of the dragon's reatsu to tell them he was right and Toushiro let a small smile eascape. _Where would I be without you Hyorimaru?_

_

* * *

_

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach**

**Sorry it's been a long time. I've been a bit reluctant with this capter cause it is just one biiiiiig explanation but i supose these things have to be done**

**thank you to all reviewers so far i love hearing from you (ca n never ganrantee it speeds me up but hey a nice review brightens my day)**


	11. Chapter 10: The Demon and The Dragon, p1

The Blood Prince

Chapter 10: The Demon and The Dragon, First Encounter

_Even before the collar was invented the little demon had minimal freedom. It was difficult for him to get out from under his father and Terial but as long as he didn't go too far or for too long he didn't get into the much trouble. His father actually saw it as a good thing breaking a rule or two but never would he go directly against his father. If he did punishment was sever._

_Though if his father knew where he was going he might have changed his prospective._

_Ever since that day with the blond Daygon had only began to wonder more about these mortal ideals and went to ask her more and more. What he didn't realise is the conversations he had with her pushed her to keep going annoying his father ever more. _

_He had asked her many things. Mortals were strange creatures. They had a game where your only able to use your feet. Daygon asked if they tied up their hands or if the losers got eaten but apparently mortals didn't eat souls. She had a few times asked but him but she didn't like the answers she got. Like when she asked about game he plays. The little demon smiled when he talked about his favourite. Demon chase. _

_He told her about how he would chase souls around for hours making sounds and scaring them. He told her with a laugh that he would always let them think they had escaped before he would swoop down for the kill. After that she let him ask all the questions. _

"_Daygon," _

_The boy jumped looking round to the door._

"_F-Father."_

"_What are you doing in here?" The man looked at him suspiously._

"_Nothing father," Daygon replied successfully hiding his fear._

_He paused to study the little demon a moment before shrugging it off and going to the woman on the wall._

"_Ready for another round my dear." He gently pushed away a blond strand of stray hair._

"_But of course," came her usual reply._

_The routine began but Daygon saw it differently that he usually would. The cries of pain stung his ears something in his chest hurt when he saw tears roll down her face. His father lashed her again and he squeaked like it had been him on the wall._

_At that Lucifer stopped._

"_What's wrong Daygon?" His voice came out emotionless._

"_Nothing father," Daygon's didn't, it shook with worry._

_Before the demon could blink his eyes met his father his chin roughly held in place._

"_Don't lie to me Daygon," He replied again with nothing in his voice. _

"_I-She-" The boy stuttered.  
"Leave him alone!" The woman barked._

_Lucifer looked between them._

"_I see…" He glared darkly at the woman before turning back to his son, "She matters to you, doesn't she?" _

_Daygon stood frozen by the look in his father's eyes. He gave a weak nod._

"_She's my…she's my friend."_

_Another circumstance he would have liked to say that. He liked having a friend not a baby sitter or a servant but his father's reaction to this would not be good. He expected to be dragged off in a few second to face torture of his own but his father just let him go. _

"_Well then," he looked to the woman a maniacal smile cracking on his lips, "You're getting moved," _

_Confusion washed over the small demon. He couldn't be getting away with making a friend in a mortal would he? Surely not his father must have been planning something. Something horrible. _

_He was taken back to the black spires that made up his father's not so modest palace and told to wait in his room. Daygon paced, sat down, got up, he couldn't sit still. He was worried. But the thing he found the strangest was that he was worried more for her. This feeling was odd beyond belief to him it was not in a demons nature to worry about a mere mortal soul._

_He stopped when he could have sword he heard a faint chuckle of amusement. When his eyes rested on the four pointed star katana. _

_This sword was a zanpactou. He father said zanpactou were in hell because the cause their masters death in some way. Daygon didn't know what he meant by this. As far as he had seen zanpactou were inanimate objects. There was a field of them you see. All of the zanpactou stabbed into the ground it stretched for miles like a sharp forest. Daygon had been there many times. He went walked through them poked at the blades to see if they did anything but nothing. They just sat in the ground quiet. At one point he got curious enough to take one from the ground. _

_He always likes that one. He like the blue on the hilt and the star. He'd seen lots of black and plenty of red in his life but blue was something he hardly ever came across. Even the sky here was red. With his father's permission of course he kept the sword but like all the other times it had given no signs of life until now._

_The little demon brought the sword onto his lap and looked at it gently gripping the hilt._

Confused, little one?

_He jumped to his feet the zanpactou dropped to the floor. There was no mistaking it. A chill entered to room but somehow it felt kind. Cautiously the little demon approached the sword again picking it up with care._

"_You can talk?" He whispered._

_It laughed again, _It is perfectly fine to be worried about a friend.

_The demons crimson eyes widened. How did it-_

I have been there every time with you little one. _It replied to his thoughts, _You have been carrying me on your back.

_Daygon wasn't sure what to do as he held the sword. He closed his eye. Maybe it was a dream and he's wake up when he opened his eyes. But the black of the back of his eyelids wasn't what he saw when he closed his eyes. _

_The wind howled around him it was colder than he'd ever felt before something wet and white was all around him._

"_W-Where?" He panicked._

"This is my world child."

_He heard the zanpactou again and followed the sound to look directly up. Above him was a massive creature it winds spread wide the light shining off its icy scales._

"_You're a-a zanpactou!" He watched it circle him. _

"And you are a demon._" It replied._

_Hyorinmaru watched the awe struck demon. A part of him couldn't believe this himself. He's only wanted to calm the boy down a little. He had watched the demon change after his conversations with the woman. He developed a heart a conscience, something his former master did not have. Something the dragon wished to protect in him no matter how strange it was in his kind._

"_Do you have a name, sword?" Daygon eventually spoke._

_The dragon would not go that far. Not until the demon had proved himself. _

"You are not ready to hear it, little one._" he replied as the winds began to pick up and another voice invaded the air._

"_Daygon!" It called sing-song._

_Terial was too happy._

"_No." Daygon whimpered clinging to his existence in the icy world but was eventually forced back._

_His crimson eyes slowly looked up to Terial. On her face was that grin. The one he'd learned to fear. The one he knew pain always came after._

"_Your daddy wants you." She chirped._

_Daygon got up with dread in his heart, tying Hyroinmaru round him. He could feel it now. The dragons presents. He looked up to Terial who still seemed ignorant and followed her out. He knew what he was going to face was going to be bad. It was going to be horrible and likely something he'd never forget but at least. At least he no longer had to do it alone. He heard the dragon grunt it's agreement._

_

* * *

_

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach**

**What is in store for our little demon I wonder? What horrible fate has his father got in store?**

**and yeah big flash back that will carry onto the next chapter most likely. **

**Big thanks to all reviews love hearing from you**


	12. Chapter 11: The Demon and The Dragon, p2

The Blood Prince

Chapter 11: The Demon and The Dragon, Broken Tears

_Daygon gulped. This anticipation was all part of the torture he knew it but he couldn't help it. As he walked with Terial down deep into the palace corridors the darkness became suffocating._

_Eventually she stopped at a door opening it and gesturing inside._

"_Punishment waits." She kept smiling. _

_Nervously he walked in and looked round the door. He froze at the entrance and Terial shoved him before closing the door behind him. _

_There she was._

_Bloodied on the ground there lied his 'friend'. Her arms twisted in painful positions parts of her hair ripped out blood everywhere. But the most haunting part was her eyes. They were dull. The kind icy blue he's come to love were dull hopeless. His father had broken her._

"_D-Day-g-g-on." _

_He jumped out of his skin when they focused on him a sparkle of hope at his presents._

"_What do you think Daygon?" _

_His father's hands landed on his shoulders holding him where he was._

"_F-Father..." He stuttered._

"_Hurts doesn't it Daygon?"He said very matter-of-factly not even a hint of at least sarcastic sympathy._

"_Yes…" His eyes strayed from the sight, "Yes father."_

_He nodded and bent down behind him so he was by his ear._

"_I was going to put her out her misery soon," Lucifer told the boy, "But I thought you should have the honour."_

_Every muscle in Daygon's body tensed,_

"_And cause I'm so kind you can eat her soul too." _

"_N-no." The boy started struggling but he's father was too strong. _

"_I know you're hungry Daygon you haven't eaten in a while," Lucifers hand shoved a knife into the boys hand and clamped his hand over the boys so he couldn't let go._

"_F-Father please," he was being pushed forward his boots scraping across the ground, "P-Please Father I- I don't want to hurt her." _

_Begging just made his father push him more. He'd be damned if he let his perfect creation go down the path it was going. He had to fix the design flaw. Tear out his heart by breaking it into pieces. Lucifer made him raise up the knife and the woman's eyes lost what hope they had left. _

"_Father!" He screamed struggled but it was no use, "I don't want to do this please!"_

"_Say goodbye to her Daygon," He told the boy before the knife with both their hands came down. _

_It was rammed through her neck. A clean kill. _

_Daygon's body trembled his eyes fixed on the corpse. She was gone. For a moment he felt numb his father released his hand the knife clattered to the ground. He held the young demon up as the woman corpse split into spirit particles that gather like a ball of fire in his father's free hand. _

_The dragon shifted waking him from his daze and he realised the worst was yet to come. Terrified eyes looked back to his father who held the soul with a grin. With a sudden movement he tried to get out but was pulled back against his father who brought the soul down to his face._

"_Eat up now," Lucifer told him._

_Daygon could do nothing by stare at the spiralling soul in front of him. He couldn't deny he was hungry. His stomach growled at him but he couldn't._

"_I-I don't want it." _

"_Eat!" his father practically shoved it in his mouth. _

_He could smell it. Her kindness, her curiosity. She had a defiant spirit and a strong smell of selflessness. The demon's crimson eyes began to sting with tears he screamed. At the top of his lungs he screamed so loud it wouldn't be surprising if people in other worlds could have heard him. He'd never felt such pain his father had inflicted many wounds before but nothing like this. _

"_I can wait for all eternity Daygon." His father told him._

_Daygon knew he would if he had to but still he couldn't bring himself to do it. He wasn't sure how long they'd been like this but eventually the little demon had no more tears left. Eyes now dry his head hung. _

_He could just get it over with right? I mean, what's one soul to the many he'd eaten before? He'd convinced himself of that before finally raising his head and taking a bite of the soul in front of him._

"_Good boy," Lucifer encouraged but as it went down as he tasted it he was reminded of her more. _

_He wanted to be sick but he held it down and gulped what was left of her. His head hung again he was limp in his father's arms. He felt even worse when he couldn't deny that she tasted good. She may have died saving someone but she had piled up a few sins that made him enjoy how she tasted. _

"_You see Daygon why life doesn't matter," he father held him close, "It can't matter to us."_

_The boy nodded silently finding nothing else he could do._

"_I have a little rule for you Daygon and I want you to repeat it,"_

_There was another silent nod,_

"_No one matters," He began_

"_No one matters," Daygon's horse voice answered._

"_But myself,"_

"_But myself,"_

"_And the one I obey," _

"_And the one…I obey" His crimson eyes closed the words sunk in. _

"_Now one last thing," His father's grip began to loosen, "Who so you obey?"_

_Just checking Daygon knew the answer he wanted and it came out as monotonously as the rule before._

"_You of course, father." _

"_Good," He was released, "How about you go to you room." _

"_Yes father." The little broken demon nodded and walked out slowly. _

_Hyorinmaru cursed. With the boy's raging emotions he'd lost the connection he managed to establish. His damn father had managed to break him in a matter of hour smashing his developing heart into pieces. But the dragon was determined to salvage what he could. And lucky for him Daygon had decided to get some rest not even bothering to take the sword from his back. _

_

* * *

_

**Authors note: I do not own bleach**

**hehe not what you were expecting I bet. Lucifer's horrible but then again what do you expect from the devil himself and Hyroinmaru's on a mission we'll see if he succeds next chapter. i know it's alittle short but it seemed the perfect place to stop.**

**thank you for you reviews.**


	13. Chapter 12: The Demon and The Dragon, p3

The Blood Prince

Chapter 12: The Demon and The Dragon, It's Creation

_He stood in the cold world again the strange wet white stuff swirling round him except his disposition was a lot different from when he first saw it and was amazed. In fact he looked on it with some disgust. He was cold and decided he didn't like it no matter the comforting air the dragon brought. Hyorinmaru landed in front of him only to be looked at by hollow eyes._

"_Let me leave, sword," The demon told him, "It's cold and I do not wish for your guidance." _

I will not let you leave,_ Hyorinmaru stated sternly _I will not let you push me away because you are afraid.

_The boy said nothing watching the snow fall onto the ground._

Caring for someone can leave you vulnerable,_ Hyorinmaru began, _It can give to potential for pain that hurts more than any physical wound

"_I do not need your lectures!" Daygon barked at him, "Let me leave!"_

Then why not kill me child! _The dragon challenged rearing up ready, _You should not care about my life correct?

_The demon summoned his natural weapons the jagged duel swords held tight but he faltered. _

"_I do not care," He told himself, "I do not care!" _

_Jumping up and spreading his winds the dragon slide out of the way of the sloppy attack._

You would not be honouring that woman by forgetting all she taught you,_ Hyorinmaru snaked round Daygon's attacks he could see it in the demons eyes. _

_He didn't want to hurt him still._

"_No one matters but myself and the one I obey. No one matters but myself and the one I obey." He repeated trying to convince himself._

_The dragon had spoken to him in his time of need. Though they only spoke that once he had been a kind light to Daygon in a harsh unforgiving world. Though an ironic metaphor he was a warm kind being offering him some refuge from the cold and cruelty of his creator. _

_Dragon was soon pinned down by the dragons cold and heavy tail._

You are not convincing anyone child, _crimson eyes met his own, _Least of all yourself.

"_B-but I must," The blood prince calmed eyes turning to confusion, "It- It'll hurt if I care. I can't…I can't keep being a demon if-if I care."_

You will still be a demon. That cannot change, _Hyorinmaru released him curling round, _But you do not have to kill, torture, play, scare, destroy and least of all obey.

_The little demon was deeply confused. Inside a battle waged against what the dragon was saying and what he had been taught what his instinct said._

"_Swwoord." He moaned grabbing his head, rolling onto his side and curling up. _

You do not have to be the demon you were created to be, _The dragon looked worried, _You have the power to leave this place. To hide yourself and be someone else.

_Daygon looked up._

"_You think I could do that sword?" He asked, "Live amongst mortals? D-disobey father?"_

You have disobeyed your father before, _Hyorinmaru pointed out, _What is so different?

"_B-but this is bigger," The demon looked daunted, "I can but I've never crossed the seal and I know nothing of the mortal worlds." _

You will not be alone child, _The dragon reassured him._

"_I will think about it sword but…I really am tired," A yawn escaped from the small demon_

_Hyorinmaru chuckled, _I will leave you be then.

_With that the world faded the dragon was satisfied he managed to stop the boy from completely sinking into darkness. He would still need time to recover but as long as Hyorinmaru stayed by him be believed things would be alright._

_It was only after the Dragon found things going from bad to worse. Daygon had agreed to leave and Hyroinmaru suggested a world he knew the most, the soul society, but it seemed his father was keeping a closer eye on things than he first anticipated._

_He'd found a quiet area to gather up his power and cross multiple dimensions, his destination in mind. It was only then he found out how much his father had been watching him. Before he could finish Terial had given him a hard blow to the head successfully knocking the little demon out in one. _

_That was the final straw his flaws were too much. It was then Lucifer decided a re-booting was in order. It was then the collar was made. _

* * *

Hitsugaya sighed. They had decided it would be better if he hung out in the lower levels of the shop so he could hide but he was restless panicking. He hadn't sat still since he's recovered enough to move and despite protests he continued to hop between rocks. That was until he felt that stabbing pain again. He jumped down and Matsumoto looked over.

"Captain?" She walked over wondering why he'd stopped but panicked when she saw him cringe in pain.

It was so much worse than when he was in his gigai. His body literally sparked and Matsumoto hand was shocked from his shoulder. She felt powerless having to sit there and watch him endure. His marks glow intensified and the more they glowed it seemed the more pain he was in.

"Captain…" She muttered at a loss at what to do.

"What's going on?" Renji came over.

"Toushiro?" Ichigo bent down in front of the boy.

"D-Daygon or- H-Hitsugaya Kuro-Kurosaki." He hissed out, "A- And it'll-it'll fade even-tually."

"This is one of the power surges?" Rukia came over and he nodded.

Surprisingly next was Urahara who came over with a smile on his face.

He bent down by the small demon.

"Can you give me your wrist Daygon?" He really liked calling him that.

Hitsugaya blinked at the man but he seemed to have some kind of plan. He fought the urge to hold his stomach and held out his wrist. Urahara claimed some kind of pale blue wristband round it and suddenly Hitsugaya could feel the surge beginning to die down. Visually his markings began to dim even turn completely to black.

To the woman's surprise the boy flopped straight onto her taking deep breaths after the ordeal.

"What is that?" Ichigo asked.

Hitsugaya's eyes asked him the same question but at the same time the crimson orbs were thankful.

"It's an edit on a reatsu sealer. I made it to absorbed the excess energy. I can guess that the fact your marks have stopped glowing is a success." He asked.

Toushiro nodded, "Thank you." He breathed out.

"You alright Captain?" Rangiku said worried that he was suddenly so tired because of it.

He looked up to her a small smile playing on his lips. Rangiku shocked him the first moment he saw her. Not for her huge melons like most but for her eyes. He wouldn't mistake those eyes anywhere because they were the same as hers. The same icy blue eyes of the woman who taught him what mortals believed.

"Fine I just…" He finally replied, "I've been feeling like I was gonna burst for the past few days… now all the tension's gone and…"

"It's alright captain," Rangiku started to stroke his red dotted white mop, "You can rest."

He gently nodded and drifted off.

* * *

"IT'S GONE!" His painted face fumed, his hands slammed on the desk, "How could you let this happen?"

Myuri blamed his squad.

"One of the most interesting finds in year and you lost it?" He raged, "Nemu! Report it!"

"Yes, Master," She said calmly flash stepping out not wanting to face the wrath of her creator.

She knocked gently on the head-captain's office door,

"Yes," came his gruff voice.

The woman walked in and bowed before beginning, "My apologies for coming unannounced but it seemed the demon collar had gone missing."

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach **

**sorry for not updating planning and work issues...not that much to say about this...had a bit of a block and considered discontinuing but i think I owe you Daygon+collar before I even consider that**

**anyway thanks for your reviews and love to hear from you**


	14. Chapter 13: Three of a Kind

The Blood Prince

Chapter 13: Three of a Kind

Hitsugaya slowly made it back from his peaceful and for once uninjured sleep. He was snuggled into something warm and he really didn't register until he opened his crimson eyes to see Matsumoto. He was about to make a jump for it but realised she was also asleep. He quietly sighed slipping out carefully from her arms and getting to his feet. Looking round he shook his head. It seemed the squad had a little camp out in the bottom floors of the shop.

"Mortals." He muttered.

The creatures never ceased to surprise him. It was Ikkaku and Yumichika that surprised him the most really but then again they probably wouldn't hear the end of it from Yachiru if they let something happen to him. What do you think happened to all those sweets he was given?

He changed his form back the captain they were used to seeing, though had the fun idea of changing to look like Yamamoto or something and give them a heart attack. He didn't though when he realised how much like his old self that sounded like. Very toned down but too much like the demon he was for his comfort.

With a shake of his head to throw the thoughts out he headed up to the small shop seeing the glowing light of a computer screen in the darkness. He slid to door open to see Urahara seemingly deep into whatever he was working on. Figures flashed on the screen faster than the demon could register what they were as he tried and failed to get a jist on what he was doing.

"Prefer this form, Daygon?"

Taking his eyes off the screen he looked to the blond man his teal eyes back.

"Not sure to be honest," He replied with a sigh, "You really like saying my name don't you?"

"Well it's not every day I get to converse with a demon," Urahara chuckled, "Well at least when I'm aware of them."

A silence fell upon them and as Hitsugaya finally opening his mouth to thank the shopkeeper what when he had done for him so far he was beaten to it.

"The Soul Society contacted us while you were asleep."

The boy looked up at the grim sound in his voice.

"What is it?" He asked cautiously.

"The collar's gone missing." It was put bluntly.

It seemed to hit Daygon harder than a ton of bricks. He literally stumbled where he stood and struggled to regain his expression.

"W-What?"

"From the demon reatsu the picked up I would assume it was that Terial you were talking about." Urahara explained.

Toushiro took a breath and gathered himself, "What exactly happened to it?"

"Well the report's here," He handed the paper to the captain.

His teal eyes skimmed over it. Apparently it was night and in a safe at the time. A fog had spread around the area, a demon's reatsu was picked up but other than that nothing. No evidence of forced entry or of anything really. It was just gone.

"That's not Terial's powers…" He muttered and worried look on his young face.

"Then who?" Urahara peaked from under his hand.

_I wanted to keep my promise to you…but…I can't let that thing go round my neck._

* * *

"Well done Ichimaru." Terial took the collar from him, "This may help to make up for those years you've known the whereabouts of our young prince and done nothing."

Her violet eyes narrowed on the smiling man. Gin was unfazed by the threat in his fellow demon's words.

"I weren't ordered to go after him so I didn't," He replied.

"Yes, but do you really think he's going to let you off for that excuse." She pointed out with a smirk on her full red lips.

Letting his eyes open his human bright blue turned into the snake-like eyes of a demon.

"I see you were successful Miss. Terial." Aizen came down one of the white halls from behind Gin as the male demon closed his eyes and turned round with his usual smile.

"We were just on our way to you Captain Aizen."

"Of course Gin," he walked straight passed him to Terial who handed over the collar.

He looked over the devise with fascination with his eyes, "Now just for the boy."

The demoness nodded, "Oh and don't try it on anyone else." She told him, "It might kill them."

"I'll keep that in mind." He turned and walked away, "Come Gin."

"Yes, Captain." He followed after him.

"Be a good boy now, Ichimaru!" Terial yelled after them.

* * *

"Gin," Toushiro replied to the shopkeeper, "We both promised not to tell anyone about each other but…with the collar now with Aizen…"

Troubled, Urahara leaned forward in his chair.

"So Terial had Aizen's help to get to this world and you have your own abilities." He stated, "How did Ichimaru mange to get through the seal?"

"A test of my power," The boy answered, "It wasn't too long after I was created and to be honest I barely managed it at the time."

Urahara sat back in his chair with a deep frown before another though came to his head.

"Oh yes another thing,"

"Yeah?" Hitsugaya looked up just hoping there wasn't any more bad news.

"In light of the demons they're sending another captain as back up,"

"Oh god," He took it as bad news, "Who?"

A certain masculine giggle caught his ears and he looked up to the window to see the familiar black cat. Yourichi lifted her head and told him,

"Soi Fon."

Was that a bad thing? The white haired boy thought it was unless…

"Could you get this all passed her?" He looked to the cat.

"Oh she'll break the rules if I ask her too," Yourichi answered with a smug tone, "You'll have no worry about her."

"That's a relief." He sighed.

He was about to go back to the other before someone woke up and wondered where he was but a thought hit him.

_I've been on and off unconscious for the past few days…_ "What's the date?" He asked looking over his shoulder.

"September 27th," Urahara told him, "Why?"

"I have a favour to ask you Yoruichi," He turned back to the room.

"Hmm?" The cat jumped down blinking her large yellow eyes curiously.

"It's Matsumoto's birthday in two days," He told her looking away, "With everything that's happening the likelihood of me being able to see her on that day is getting thin so…" He took a breath at the very strange and un-demon-like thing he had done, "I hid her present under one of the cupboards in Orihime's apartment."

Yoruichi giggled, "I'll make sure she gets it."

"Thank you." He nodded and went to leave before they can out with a comment about him being nice for a demon or something.

Hitsugaya slipped back down to the lower level before any of them woke so they didn't start worrying about him going missing. Eventually when it got further into the morning they began to wake up and comment on his appearance change.

"So...could you look like other people too?" Renji asked as they sat in a circle on the dust ground with teal supplied by Ururu.

"There are a number of different spells I've grown used to maintaining to keep this disguise but yes. I could look like anyone as long as I know what they look like." He answered looking back at the last one left asleep.

Typically it was Matsumoto.

"You missed out on a good opportunity to scare the hell out of us." Ikkaku smiled at the thought of being able to do that himself.

"I thought about it," He admitted.

"Captain?" he looked round to the sleepy Matsumoto who rubbed one of her bright blue eyes, "Where'd you cute little wings go?"

She pouted coming over to sit by him smiling at how he looked more relaxed than before. He didn't answer and just enjoyed his tea. A small bit of happiness in what was likely to be a rough journey ahead.

Although the moment was interrupted by the world darkening because of the light of the senkimon. The group got to their feet to greet the captain except for Ichigo who didn't feel he had to since he wasn't a part of the Gotie 13. The small raven haired captain strode through the portal looking over the group as the doors faded and the world's light went back to normal.

"Advanced team," She greeted, "Subsitute,"

"Hey," Ichigo said with his usual scowl

She looked down to the young captain last, "You look a little run down, Captain Hitsugaya," She observed, "Maybe some reports have not made it though."

He went to open his mouth to talk but instead a female voice sounded.

"Soi Fon!"

The dark skinned woman strode over Soi Fon's suspicions forgotten.

"Lady Yoruichi." She addressed.

"Come with me," She put an arm over the younger's shoulder, "We have things to discuss."

"Y-Yes Lady Yoruichi," She said with a sight blush at the contact.

The watched them go up to the ground level and Ichigo laughed.

"Yeah. You've got no need to worry about her."

"It seems so," He replied sitting back down.

* * *

**Author's note: I do not own bleach**

**Soi Fon! I like Soi Fon. Soi Fon is here :p anyway Gin is also a demon, not gd huh? The collar is in the posetion of the bad guys. Very bad for our toushi :(**

**Thanks to all reviews and with the discintinuing well... we'll wait until after I've had the collar on him and see how i feel after that**


	15. Chapter 14: Crouching Bee, Hidden Demon

The Blood Prince

Chapter 14: Crouching Bee, Hidden Demon

They could tell that Soi Fon was having trouble swallowing what she was just told.

Hitsugaya looked back as she came over her gaze evaluating him trying to see him as the demon he was.

"…The Blood Prince of Hell?" She spoke with a disbelieving tone.

"Yes?" Hitsugaya replied.

She blinked up at his reaction and shook her head.

"I can assume you were the second demon picked up by the Soul Society's scanners."

He nodded,

"And that the reason we haven't gotten a report from you lately is because of Aizen's interference."

He nodded again.

It was quite again. An awkward silence. It was understandable that Soi Fon was having trouble. They two were colleges nothing more and the woman probably had half a mind to tell the head captain right away.

"A demon in our ranks for so long," She muttered

"Two actually," he corrected seeing as this information had to get out at some point.

She looked up the group that was down here with him looked up.

"Captain?" Rangiku tilted her head.

"Gin Ichimaru…" He looked away from Rangiku, "He was a demon I sent through the seal not long after I was created and from what I read of the reports the one to take the collar from the Soul Society."

"Why the hell didn't you tell us about this before?" Ichigo jumped up.

"Yeah seems pretty damn important," Renji followed suit.

"We had a deal," Toushiro looked over glaring his teal eyes, "We made a deal to not expose each other and he had not broken his end of the deal." He sighed, "I'm only breaking it now because having the collar around my neck could mean the end of this world."

Although they still seemed annoyed it quietened the two down.

"I-I'm sorry I never mentioned it Rangiku," He muttered looking at the feet of his Lieutenant.

"I-" She'd been hit with so many shocks lately the feeling of being shocked became that bit easier to get over and when she thought about it Gin was always different.

In the same way as her captain Gin never fit in. She took a breath and smiled.

"Suppose I just attract demons or something."

Hitsugaya took comfort in the fact she didn't blow her top or go completely into shock.

"I hate to interrupt but we could use this to our advantage," Soi Fon came in.

"What are you thinking Captain Soi Fon?" Rukia asked.

"The first thing we need to do is reassure the Soul Society and update them and to do this we need to tell them about the second demon," She explained, "Simply we pass the second demon off as Ichimaru and say that he and that Terial were working together and for unexplained reasons are targeting Hitsugaya."

"Good idea Soi Fon," Yoruichi jumped down

"Lady Yoruichi!" She jumped

"But won't they put two and two together?" Urahara came down too.

"Not if we point out that Daygon's story said that he went after children jealous of their freedom," Hitsugaya added.

"And what would that do?" Ikkaku just stared at the boy.

"You are such a dolt Ikkaku," Yumichika scolded, "It would lead them to come to the conclusion that they want Hitsugaya as some kind of bait."

"Excuse me If I ain't good with Captain Politics," The bald man snapped, all the more reason not to become a captain in the first place in his opinion

"They wouldn't let you stay though if that was the case," Rangiku looked at him.

Hitsugaya nodded, "The Soul Society would be a safer place for me right now. Harder for Aizen and Terial to get to."

"I wouldn't be so sure with how easily Gin got the collar." Urahara pointed out.

Hitsugaya went to argue his point but he was beaten. There was nowhere 'safe' for him at the moment.

"In any case the Head Captain needs that report since he will be wondering what Captain Soi Fon has been up to if we wait much longer," He finished.

Soi Fon nodded and went to prepare the report.

"So…What now?" Renji looked round.

"We don't have much of a choice but to wait." Hitsugaya sighed pouring out another cup of well needed tea.

"For the orders from the Soul Society or for Aizen to make a move?" Urahara questioned

"Whichever happens first," The boy replied.

He'd done well to hide it but Hitsugaya felt horrible. He felt like he was being lead down that dark corridor to the dungeons again. That suffocating dread that something terrible was going to happen to him and to those he cared for. The feeling of being worried for another's sake wasn't such an odd feeling anymore but it was still horrible to think what his father would do. Befriending one mortal lead to that day. The most painful day he had ever experienced and thinking about it again made him want to puke. His father wouldn't hesitate to do it again.

No one matters but myself and the one I obey

He may not live by it but he had never forgotten it. The rule was burned into his memory like the sight of her broken body and the taste of her kind and selfless soul.

"Captain?"

He was knocked out of his thoughts by the one who had her icy blue eyes.

"You're trembling,"

He looked down to his hands to see them shake as the gripped his tea, moving around the green liquid.

"I'm fine," He breathed out taking a drink.

Matsumoto said nothing more hearing in his tone he wasn't telling her, but himself.

* * *

Gin Ichimaru stood in the doorway to Aizen's little lab shaking his head. Aizen was good, he knew that but he didn't expect the man of this. What Aizen was doing was something no mortal had been thought of doing or maybe been able to do.

He picked up the collar from the table and looked to his second.

"Fetch Yammy, Grimmjow, Ulquiorria and of course Terial," He commended, "We need to fetch out little Prince"

* * *

"The three arrancar have spread out," Soi Fon glared at the screen, "They want to thin our defence."

"Why not ignore them?" Renji questioned.

"Because it puts the people of Karakura in danger." Hitsugaya answered him.

"Right," Soi Fon nodded, "We will have to split into teams, Kurosake and Kuchiki go after one, Madarame, Yumichika, Abarai go after another."

"With all due respect Captain I don't fight three on one," Ikkaku spoke

"These arrancar are esparda level and you are both without bankai," She glared, "You will work as a team."

"Fine," The bald man grumbled,

"I will go after the last leaving you and Matsumoto to stay here,"

The two nodded thought Hitsugaya didn't like having to be protected he had little choice.

"Alright," She nodded, "Get moving!"  
The groups flash stepped and as she turned to do the same she was met with the gold eyes of the cat woman.

"Don't think I'm gonna let you fight alone," She smiled wide.

"O-of course Lady Yoruichi," Soi Fon supressed her own smile as the two flashed away.

* * *

**Authors note: I do not own bleach**

**sorry guys this would have been up a week ago but my internet was down.**

**All is kicking off for our little prince and we have to wonder what Aizen's up to **

**thank you to reviewers as usuall love u guys ^^**

**extra note to those who either read child of the hogyoku or are interesting in other stoies I am going to write. Please check my profile and vote in the poll I want to square over with you guys before i make a decision on this fanfic. Be great if you could do that. Thanks guys**


	16. Chapter 15: Aizen's demon

The Blood Prince

Chapter 15: Aizen's demon

The pieces were set and shinigami engaged arrancar knowing the fight had to be over quickly since it left Urahara standing outside his shop with a sigh.

And here they though the Hogyoku was the worst of their problem…at least he no longer had to feel guilty for creating the thing. He thought as the busty woman and fox-faced man walked round the corner.

"Urahara," Gin simply greeted the two stopping to face him.

Terial frowned.

"You mortal's shouldn't try so hard to protect him," She spoke, "You realise he is probably longing to eat one of your souls."

"You eat souls?" Urahara asked quite calmly considering the situation, though he did think that he should have questioned Hitsugaya more on demonic abilities before this had a chance to happen.

"Yes and your manipulative nature makes you smell quite appetising," She summoned her scythe,

"Well, Thank you," Was Urahara's reply as he released Benihime.

Terial looked to Gin who shrugged,

"After you."

She sighed and made the first move slashing down at the blond to have it blocked by a red shield.

_Let's see what a demon can do,_ Urahara smiled.

* * *

"You should go help Urahara," Hitsugaya said out of the blue.

"But Captain-"

"He's facing Gin and Terial on his own," He told her,

"Gin...?"

"I'm sorry Matsumoto," He clenched his fist, "I would go myself so you didn't have to face him but…"

"I-," She took a breath to calm herself, "I understand captain but you really shouldn't be left alone."

"And Urahara isn't going to last on his own even if he is a captain," He replied, "Please just back him up until one of the other groups are done and come to help."

"Captain-" She went to argue,

"Go!" He snapped.

There was no winning this and if Urahara did get badly hurt, especially now the man had helped Hitsugaya so much, her captain would see it as his fault, so after an annoyed sigh the strawberry blond left.

Hitsugaya watched her leave with dark, sad eyes. He'd put her though so much in the past few days…

"Might have been better if I wasn't created…" He muttered.

"I don't agree Daygon."

Before Hitsugaya could register whose voice it was a pair of cold hand had slipped the black leather band round his neck. The collar began its work and the demon swayed where he was eyes slipping shut. The cold hand from around his neck slithered to his shoulders to keep him up.

The Captain of Squad Ten was slipping away and when the boy opened those calm teal eyes again you would be wrong to call him the same person.

He looked over his shoulder calmly.

"Master Aizen,"

Aizen took his hands from the demon's shoulder's and the boy turned to face him.

"Have my little…changes worked?" He asked.

"Yes," Daygon replied calmly tracing the makings of the collar with his fingertips, "I can't say Father will be happy though."

"It is fine," Aizen said smugly, "He will not be getting out of hell anytime soon you will be able to send Terial back soon enough."

"You don't want me to do that now, master?" He looked over his shoulder feeling with his senses the figths going on outside.

Though his expression hadn't changed much the demon was twitchy.

"No," Aizen replied, "For now act as if I have not tampered with the collar. Allow Terial to think she has control, to a point obviously."

"Obviously," Daygon nodded and glanced back to Aizen, "Can I go play now?"

Even Aizen couldn't help but find this image quite strange. Daygon hadn't changed forms so from where he was standing Hitsugaya had a very innocent look on his face asking to go play.

"Of course," The man answered.

Daygon cracked a smile and jogged away to exit the underground. Landing in the shop, he could see the shadows of the fighting though the door. He tapped the collar twice and it blended in with his skin, where would be the fun if it gave the game away straight away.

Aizen watched him leave quite amused letting off a bit of his reatsu to tell his little team that it was done.

* * *

"Aizen!" Matsumoto's head whipped round to see her captain come out the door and look round to the demons.

"I can assume Aizen was there?" Urahara jumped back.

Hitsugaya nodded. Terial smiled letting the boy have his fun.

"You realise the hopelessness of your situation, right?" She asked him and Gin sighed deciding to play along too.

"I don't care," The little prince snarled back drawing Hyorinmaru.

"Let's see how long the three of you last," She swung her scythe and the three demons fought.

The boy could feel the Arrancar returning and the shinigami close behind. A smirk appeared on his lips.

This would be a fun game.

He and Terial clashed a few time but neither was really giving it their all, especially when Daygon's head was ticking away. Though there was one give away.

Matsumoto landed back to back with Urahara waiting for one of the demons to attack.

"I suppose you've noticed." He whispered.

She said nothing as Gin's shinso split them a part.

"Captain," She looked over,

"What is it, Matsumoto?" He flashed beside her.

She paused, taking a breath, "Why aren't you using shikai?"

Whether it was habit or not there was one thing completely true about her captain. He had always been quick to release the powers of his zanpactou whether it be to bankai or shikai and the only thing that gave him away.

Without warning a kido came her way,

"Bakuto number 30: Shitotsu Sansen,"

The golden fangs pinned the surprised Matsumoto to the wall her blue eyes looked over to her captain. He looked back with that sulky face a child has when you take away their toys.

"You weren't supposed to figure it out that quickly," The he looked over to Terial, "Does that mean we have to go now?"

"Nope," She smiled, "You still have a bit of time to play while we wait for Aizen's little pets,"

Daygon smiled as his form changed back to the demon and the collar became obvious. He darted towards Matsumoto.

* * *

"Why're they heading back!" Renji raged as he chased after Yammy.

The arrancar had been reluctant to leave but it seemed Aizen's reatsu was some kind of signal.

"You know that's a stupid question, Renji," Yumichika said.

"Yeah," Ikkaku agreed, "No one would pull out this early unless their jobs was done,"

"Shit," The red head growled

The arrancar was forgotten though when they got to the small candy shop. Before they had much of a chance to take it in the little demon made his move.

"Zabimaru!"

Renji acted quickly using his blades range to slash at him to at least buy some time. Daygon rolled out the way swapping targets quickly and before Renji could register Hyorinmaru had been thrown in his direction.

"Renji!" Rangiku yelled as the blade pierced the red head's stomach.

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach**

**:P Aizen re-programed the collar. Terial ain't gonna be happy when she finds out though if she's sealed back into hell what can be done**

**poor Renji...I'm kinda beating him up alot in this one but hey if it wasn't him it would be ichigo **

**I had a funny though while I was writing this chapter too. if you've been watching the latest episodes, imagine how funny it would be if Toushi was Blood Prince Toushi in that lol the regai would be fun**

**anyway thank you for all review and I have my last exam tomorrow so I might speed up a little after that**


	17. Chapter 16: Demon Trap

The Blood Prince

Chapter 16: Demon Trap

"Renji!" Rangiku yelled as the blade pierced the red head's stomach.

Renji fell back with a thud on the ground most still to shocked to move especially when they hear the chuckle arise from the one who threw it. Daygon looked round and shook his head,

"I warned you what I'd be like," He shrugged.

"Renji," Ichigo and Rukia bent by him.

"Y-Ya gotta…" The red head found it hard to speak as his blood flowed behind him, "The collar."

"What do you know?" Daygon simply watched still smirking, "Something smart while half dead."

Ichigo looked up and glared, "How can you be the same kid!"

"Scream, Benihime!"

Daygon was about to talk but had to jump up to dodge the red blast of energy. He flipped back summaning his demon duel swords and flash stepped at Urahara who had to duck out of the way.

Daygon took that chance and knocked the hat from his head. Urahara had expected another attack but the demon took the hat from the air and flash stepped away.

"There's 100 years of learning about mortals between me and the Daygon you know, Kurosaki," The boy said as he played around with the hat, "This is my intended personality. Who I was when I was first created."

"Then it sucks," Ichigo pulled Zangetsu from his back, Daygon threw the hat back to Urahara's feet and stood ready to clash with the enraged teen. He held Ichigo back still smirking even though he had to use both swords to keep up with the strength.

The demon was slightly disappointed to see he couldn't read Ichigo's eyes. He had thought fighting him would be easy since he let off some much emotion but it seemed he was wrong.

"Some no mai,"

Daygon looked down to see the white circle trace round their feet and looked up to Ichigo. It was a game a chicken now but Daygon had a cheat. His markings began to glow a blood red and Rukia's circle began to get covered by a red, almost runic seal,

"Tsukishiro,"

Ichigo jumped back and she quickly released the attack but not fast enough. Daygon's power had absormed it.

"What the…?" But Rukia didn't get much time to figure out what had happened.

"Rukia!" Ichigo bellowed.

She looked up to see a similar demon circle above her but with no time to react her own move came down and froze her in place.

"Rukia…"

"Watch your back, Ichigo!" Ikkaku was lucky to get there in time to block the incoming attack from the young demon who frowned.

"Damn," He glared at the bald man, "That would have been fatal."

"Yeah, Well live with it," Ikkaku hated how this reminded him a little bit of Yachiru feeling violent.

Daygon in a sudden movement kicked off Ikkaku's chest into a portal of his own. Ikkaku's eyes darted round but didn't see the demon drop down from behind him but definably felt one of his blades rip down his back. Ichigo tried to take his chance but found Zangetsu engulphes by another of the portals as he swung,

"Shit,"

He heard Daygon laugh more looking over to see a unsuspecting Yumichika feel what was meant for the little prince.

"Should watch were you swing, Kurosaki." The boy sneered.

"Bakutou number: 61,"

Daygon spun to look at the shop owner who spoke only to have Yoruichi flash step and quickly hit him in the back to make the boy loose his balance. He feel forward unable to do anything as the kido was finished.

"Rikujokoro."

The six bars of light stabbed into him and Daygon winced. Soi Fon mad her entrance to take the collar

Tearial sighed. It was only her and Aizen still waiting at the entrance of the gargantar.

"Enough," She snapped, "You can play more when we get to Hueco Mundo,"

Soi Fon glanced to her and quickly darted to get the collar but her hand fell through yet another portal.

"Fine," The young demon grumbled.

The glow of his markings became more intense as he focused his power. Soi Fon was close to his collar with her other hand but a sudden blast of energy broke the kido and threw her and anyone close back.

"We'll see you later," Aizen smiled as he and Terial turned to enter the gargantar.

Daygon flash stepped over and followed on.  
"Toushiro!" Ichigo gave one last attempt though it was futile.

Daygon gave a glanced back as the Gargantar closed but only to smirk and shake his head before following the other two.

The hole in the world closed and the group was left in stunned silence. Matsumoto took a breath.

"I'll get Orihime," He told them and left,

Yoruichi blinked at Urahara, "What are you smiling about? We just got beat by a ten year old."

"Toushiro's not ten," Ichigo looked over.

"To us he is," She waved her hand at him, "Anyway, what are you smiling about?"

Urahara wandered over to Renji. The red head had lost consciousness but it wasn't the shinigami Urahara was after. The shop owner bend down and picked up the long, four-pointed star katana.

"He left us a present,"

"So he left his Zanpactou," Ichigo didn't look impressed.  
"I do wonder about you sometimes, Kurosaki," Soi Fon shook her head.

"What?" He looked between them.

"Hyorinmaru it likely to know a thing or two about demons and maybe a trick or two about getting the collar off of our little tenth squad captain." The pointed out.

"Oh…" Ichigo nodded.

"But before we get to that we need to deal with the injured," he lent the sword against the shop, "Ichigo help me bring them in."

"Right," The ginger nodded.

* * *

As they were coming back Terial giggled and hugged the young prince.

"You're father will be so please with me," She squealed.

Daygon wasn't surprised to hear her rant on. Terial lived for the appreciation of his father. He was well aware the woman was his complete bitch.

"We'll bring his up from hell when we get back,"

He could put up with her squealing but he swatted her hand away when she tried to pat down his hair.

"Grooming me is not your job Mistress," He glared at her.

"But you look so much more like your father with her hair back," She ignored him and carried on.

The two heard a chuckle from Aizen but it was ignored and the two still squabbled over how his hair was supposed to be.

They got back to the white palace known as Las Noches and the Arrancar returned to their own quarters. Gin and Aizen lead Terial and Daygon to Aizen's sort of thrown room and when the man turned and sat down he looked at the two demons below with a smug grin.

"I think you have overstayed your welcome, Miss. Terial." He said.

The violet eyed demon glared, "What?"

"I no longer need you and your master's help to reach my goals," He told her, "I'm sending you home."

"You can't," She said glancing between him and Daygon wondering why he hadn't spoken up or why he was smiling at her.

"I cannot," He admitted, "But our little blood prince can,"

"What?" She looked at the boy, whose marks were glowing ready,

"If you please, Daygon."

"As you wish, master,"

Gods had he been looking forward to this.

He outstretched his left hand and the portal appeared beneath her. The demoness tried to move but a force field kept her in and she glared at the lord of hueco mundo.

"No one double crosses the devil and no one tampers with his creations," She knew there was nothing she could do at this time so she just glared, "Souke Aizen, we will see you in hell."

Aizen simple smiled back as the floor she stood on began to fade and Terial fell out of this world.

That was it. As far as Aizen was conserved he'd won. He had re-sealed Terial and now had the control over a tool he could use to breach the spirit king's realm. He looked to his prize whose hand fell limply by his side and his breath came out short and shallow.

"Gin, Show the little demon somewhere to rest," Aizen ordered.

"Oh course, Captain Aizen," He nodded and lead the drained demon away.

* * *

**Authors note: I do not own bleach**

**Bye Bye Terial, Ain't Aizen a bum?**

**anyway sorry not updating all that quick my head just kinda bubbled with a lot of ideas lately so it was hard to get back to this.**

**thanks to all reviewers and again sorry to keep you waiting**


	18. Chapter 17: Double crossing the

The Blood Prince

Chapter 17: Double crossing the Double Crosser

Rukia and Orihime got on with healing those injured. Rangiku had offered to help but she now stood in the underground where Hyroinmaru was in a metal stand attached to some machinery. She wanted to be there when the great dragon was materialised having fought with her captain and the ice dragon so many times.

So she, Ichigo, Soi Fon, Yoruichi and Urahara stood waiting for the machine to be complete.

"Alright then," Urahara pressed a few buttons on the console, "Here we go."

A zanpactou couldn't materialise without a power supply usually being their shinigami so the machine did this instead. The sound of the device powering up was like turning on a computer and the odd spark appeared around the blade. Eventually Hyroinmaru's blade began to glow and change forms. The wings of ice spread out long snake like body coiled round and piercing red eyes ironically resembling his master looked down at them.

"This situation is grave," The dragon said simply.

"That it is Hyroinmaru," Urahara said as calm as ever, "We were hoping you could help out."

"I do not have any 'tricks' as you said to take off my master's collar but what you do need to know is Aizen has reprogramed the device."

"What're you talking about?" Soi Fon pushed.

"Aizen changed the collar so that my master obeys him rather than Terial and his father," The dragon told them, "I believe he plans on using my master's power to breach the king's realm without need of a kings key."

"That can't be easy for him to do," Yoruichi thought allowed.

"It is not the seal he was designed to break through no," Hyroinmaru agreed, "He would need time to gather his strength then would go to the dimension closest to make it easier. That would mean the Soul Society."

"This cannot be kept a secret any longer," Soi Fon stated.

"But the old man'll kill Toushiro," Ichigo argued,

"His powers are just too dangerous and with the collar he is too easily manipulated," She pointed out, "He needs to be disposed off."

"You can't do that!" Matsumoto snapped, "It's not his fault."

"His fault or not he is a liability." There was a small part of Soi Fon's eyes that didn't want to point out the realisation but there they were.

"You could not kill him anyway," The dragon interjected.

"Why not?" Urahara blinked.

"My master is immortal and there is only two ways to dispose of him. None of which I am willing tell you," He replied simply.

There was a stunned silence at that information.

"That'll…be why he stood those wounds for so long on his own," Rangiku muttered.

"And why he survived Aizen's attack when he betrayed the soul society," Ichigo had remembered hearing about that, even stumbled into his room when looking for Byakuya.

"How long do you think we'll have until he gathers his power?" Yoruichi asked.

"Aizen would have him sent Terial back to hell and that would drain him," Hyroinmaru answered, "I believe he would take a day or two to rest and gather his strength."

"Then the soul society has that long to prepare." She turned, "This has to be reported."

Matsumoto frowned. Although she now knew her captain wouldn't be killed she had to wonder what they would do to him. It would take a miracle to get thing back to normal after this.

* * *

Obviously a captain's meeting had been called and the air was thick with the head captain had to take a moment before relaying the news he had been given.

"According to a report by Captain Soi Fon in the world of the living there have been a total of 3 demons in the world of the living in the time she has been there, two of which have been in our ranks."

"What?" Kurosuchi snapped having missed an opportunity

"Impossible," Byakuya said calmly.

"The more shocking of which was Daygon himself who we knew as Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya."

There was silence for a while, Ukitake especially trying to think of the boy he constantly gave sweets to being a demon.

"That would explain though," Konamura came in softly contradicting his appearance, "Why the collar was found in district one."

"And the second?" Unohona asked wanting to get the information out the way.

"Gin Ichimaru," Yamamoto replied, "Apparently sent here by Daygon when he was younger as a test of his powers."

"How do we know this?" Kurosichi enquired.

"Acarding to Captain Soi Fon, Daygon had fled after the news was revealed but after being recovered he explained the situation as well as revealing Gin Ichimaru and more information on the third demon."

"Then he is willing to cooperate with us," Ukitake looked up.

"Apparently he was completely willing until the collar was put round his neck," Yamamoto said gravely, "After talking with Hyorinmaru to see if there was anything more they could do the zanpactou revealed that Aizen has reprogramed the collar and Daygon is now under his control."

"And thinks he can use his abilities to get through the kings seal," Shunsui guessed.

"Precisely," Yamamoto sighed, "To do this successfully he will need to be in the Soul Society. We have a day or two to prepare the squads."

"What about Ichimaru and the other demon?" Byakuya asked.

"Hyorinmaru predicted that the third demon would have been sent back to hell on Aizen's order and we cannot be sure that Aizen is aware that Ichimaru is a demon. We have precious little time and I will say now your main goal will be to stop Daygon at all costs."

"Bu head captain if it is not his fault that he is-" Ukitake went to defend him but Yamamoto interrupted.

"According to Hyorinmaru's information there is only two ways to kill Daygon so disposing of the demon is as far as I know impossible." Ukitake sighed relief, "We will most likely have to incapacitate him and remove the collar."

* * *

"I spilled your secret Ichimaru," Daygon said as he was lead down the halls, "The Soul Society knows what you are."

"I expected as much when I went to get your collar," He looked back peaking between his eyelids with slitted bright blue eyes.

"I can suppose Aizen doesn't know?"

"Nope," Gin replied quite cheerfully,

"What are you planning?" He asked quite leisurely.

"All in good time Daygon," Gin stopped and opened a door for the young prince, "For now you need to rest."

The boy glared up at him but sighed and walked in the room. Oddly Gin followed him in.

"And you're following me why?"

Daygon didn't expect it. I'm not sure anyone really did but Gin swept forward and slipped the collar from the boy's neck.

Swaying slightly as he had before Toushiro regained himself and looked up to Gin in shock.

"W-Why'd you…?" He rubbed at his clear neck, "You realise Aizen will know it's gone."

"That's why I have a nice pretty fake for you," He pulled a second out of his pocket.

Hitsugaya eyed it warily, "What are you playing at?"

"To but it simply Hitsugaya I want Aizen dead and your my ticket to do it," He replied, "Thinking that your under his control he'll have his guard down around you."

"Golden opportunity." Hitsugaya agreed his hatred for Aizen clouding thoughts of why Gin wanted this.

"Exactly but I know him better," Toushiro stiffened as the man slipped the fake collar around his neck, "Wait for my signal."

Toushiro waited a moment but he didn't feel his mind slip or the world blur like he would before. It was fine. He was in control.

"Alright." He agreed after deeming the collar was safe.

"Good," Gin smiled and left.

* * *

**Authors note: I do not own bleach**

**yeah...first of all I need to apologise to WhiteRoseFlame cause I kinda had a brain wave and has changed pretty much the who story line but i promise it will be worth it**

**on that note WhiteRoseFlame has begun a sort of sequal to this with the original plan for this. I'll stick the link onto my profile and you can check it out. tis gd what i read of it only problem is there's not more **

**thank you to all who have reviewed love hearing from you and thank you for reading. **


	19. Chapter 18: Never Trust A Demon

The Blood Prince

Chapter 18: Never Trust A Demon

"Here Rangiku," Orihime handed over a present, "I was hoping you'd get to stay for your birthday. Me and Rukia had a party planed and everything."

Rangiku gave the girl a brave smile and took the gift.

Due to what had happened the shinigami where being recalled Ichigo going too. They would need all they could to prepare for the assault. It was about as they were depart, Yoruichi came rushing in with a small delicately wrapped box.

"You're missing one!" She called.

Rangiku turned and gave her a confused look, "I didn't expect-"

"It's from your captain," She interrupted her, "He told me where it was encase things got out of hand."

Rangiku's smile grew but her eyes were sad as she took the present, "Thank you."  
Yoruichi just smiled back, "Take care of yourself."

The strawberry blond gave a nod before leaving with the others.

* * *

Toushiro was beginning to get frustrated he'd have to let opportunities to kill Aizen slip through his hands.

What the hell was Gin waiting for?

He didn't find it overly hard to keep up his demonic façade as it was in his programing but it still felt unnatural having acted as a mortal for so long. But as far as he noticed Aizen didn't suspect a thing.

Perfect.

* * *

So the day came. The alarms of the soul society sounded as the gargantars opened and job one was to find which had the young demon and which had the arrancar meant to keep people busy.

The blood prince watched the darkness open to the familiar sight of sogyoku hill.

"Like the idea of ending it where it began…" He glanced to the man the demonic smirk still on his face.

"It seems fitting." He replied exiting the gargantar.

Gin tapped Hitsugaya's shoulder and nodded. Toushiro really smiled then. By god had he been waiting for this. To put a stop to the sick bastards heart.

As Aizen landed two of the seal-like portal's Daygon was so fond of appeared and before Aizen could really register chains shot out and tied round each arm.

"What?" Aizen looked out glaring at the little demon with the glowing markings, "But the collar."

"It fake," Gin smiled as the two jumped down and moved in front of him, "I replaced it."

"I know I'm a little odd but you shouldn't trust a demon, Aizen." Hitsugaya glared although the smile was hard to wipe away when the chains lifted Aizen from the ground and began to slowly pull him apart.

"Your father was powerless without you!" He raged as he attempted to get out but the chains were strong.

"Those are hell chain's Aizen," The boy told him, "You're not getting out."

"And he weren't talking about his father." Gin let his eyes open to reveal the same snake-like eyes the boy beside him shared but bright blue rather than bloody red.

"No," Aizen glared at them both, "Not this close."

"Game over," Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed as the chains just got tighter and tighter to the point you could hear the man's bones begin to crack out of place and muscles begin to tear.

"Capatin!"

"Matsumoto." Hitsugaya's head shot round glad she was alright and saw Ichigo, Rukia, Renji not far behind.

In his distraction though the chains had loosened.

"Hado number 90: Kurohitsugi." Aizen said quietly.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Rukia barked.

They knew the spell and the black box formed around Histugaya before he really had a chance to move. The chains that held Aizen were dropped as the spell continued.

"Shoot'em dead." Gin readied his weapon, "Shinso."

The zanpactou shot out piecing a recovering Aizen as Daygon dropped from a portal behind him and stabbed his two jagged blade though as well.

"Damn…it…" The man growled as his blood slipped down tainting the white fabric and stopping any chances of his godhood.

The black coffin stabbed nothing and dissipated as a few captain's arrived to see the scene. Nothing was said by them as it was the first time they had seen Hitsugaya's demon form. And it was quite an introduction to it. Aizen's body crumpling to the floor to reveal a blood splattered 8-year-old looking boy who held two painful looking swords that dripped heavily with the blood of the life he had just taken.

"But…what?" Ichigo blinked.

"The collar?" Renji felt the same confusion.

Hitsugaya had to take a moment to drag himself away from the corpse that was Aizen. He was so tempted to break it up into spirit partials and eat him but…if he wanted them to get on the good side of the gotei 13 he was best not doing that in front of those that had come. The head captain and his two students namely.

"Gin replaced the collar with a fake," Hitsugaya let the two weapons disappear and walked round the body in front of him.

As he got closer he moved to take the item off but suddenly felt himself stop. Confusion swept over him.

"What's wrong, Hitsugaya?" Ukitake began towards him.

"I can't take it off," He said fear beginning to seep into his eyes.

"Well there's still something I need you to do for me, little prince," Gin said.

Hitsuagaya didn't get to look round as the collar activated. His hand shot to his neck his body jolted.

"I-I thought you-" His markings began to glow and he didn't like what was happening, "J-Just wanted to…to kill Aizen."

"What's going on, Lil'Shiro?" Ukitake came over.

Hitsugaya felt it pull on his power. He knew what was going to happen but he couldn't get himself to move. So he did the next best thing.

"Get away." He breathed.

"What?" The man blinked,

"All of you get away."

Gin happily watched as the large seal spread out around the little demon and with a cry of pain he fell to his knees.

"You bastard!" He cried out as Rukai tried to get off the seal but was met by an invisible wall.

"We're trapped." She looked round.

Most had realised there was nothing they could do but It didn't stop Ichigo and Renji from trying.

"Toushiro!" Ichigo looked to him.

"You gotta stop this!" Renji came in.

"He can't," Gin told them, "But don't worry, I'll look after the Soul Society while you're gone."

"Bastard!" The red head snapped.

Gin just chuckled, "He should have listened to his own advice,"

Hitsugaya couldn't respond but he glared over his shoulder as the floor beneth them began to fade,

"Never trust a demon."

The group that consisted of 3 captains, two lieutenants, a noble, substitute shinigami and demon prince fell through the forcibly opened portal to hell.

* * *

**Authors note: I do not own bleach**

**yeah...i've had most of this writen for a while but i've just been a bit shaky on it but after a bit of reasurance from a friend i have finally posted it.**

**bwuhahahahahahahahahahah. and you all thought i'd keep Gin a good guy :P. lets be fair he suits being a bad guy as much a gd guy and oh noes Ichi, Renji, Rukia, Yama, Ran, Ukitake, Shinsui and Toushi are all in hell. we all know who else is in hell :p**

**thanks guys for you review and sorry for the prolonged wait **


	20. Chapter 19: Welcome to hell

The Blood Prince

Chapter 19: Welcome to hell

Toushiro crumpled to the ground his muscles burning and struggling to breathe. Sending just Terial through from Hueco Mundo was nothing to the amount he had just pulled through from the soul society and his body protested the over usage of power.

"Captain." Rangiku bent down quickly getting the collar off him and throwing it aside.

"Damn that Ichimaru!" Renji watched their way out close.

"We have-" Hitsugaya struggled but managed to breath, "We have to- to move."

"Daygon is right," Yamamoto came in his commanding voice calming the situation, "It is highly likely the portal that was opened will attract attention so we need to get out of this location."

"T-That way," Hitsugaya pointed through the dead trees.

"You should relax Hitsugaya," Shunsui came over a scooped the boy up, "The sooner you get your strength back the sooner we can leave."

"B-but you…" The demon's head landed against his chest, "Y-ou don't know what's…"

"We'll survive, Lil'Shrio." Ukitake assured him

It didn't really matter anyway as the little prince couldn't keep resisting the darkness that took him when his eyes slipped slowly shut.

Ichigo looked at the head captain cautiously.

"Speak your mind Kurosaki," The old man ordered as he began to lead away.

"I just thought you'd try abandon him here," The ginger said and got elbowed by Rukia, "Ow, What? This is hell. Where demons belong to you, right?"

"You logic is correct, Kurosaki but leaving him here would be leaving him to his father, less you have forgotten about him."

Ichigo went to talk but stopped, "Right…"

"Also unless you have a way to get out we are stranded in hell without him."

There was short silence that seemed to lead to the group taking in the sight that was hell. At the moment the area was dead. A forest of tall shrived trees fractured the red light that shone down where their branches mangled together for a pitiful attempt at a canopy. Though the ground looked uneven at where the trees roots were it didn't take much force for them to crumble beneath their feet as they moved.

"Depressing sight," Kyoraku broke the silence.

"What did you expect of hell, my friend?" Ukitake sighed.

"Suppose when you put it that way…can see why the demons want to get out now though…" He mused.

Renji behind them thought of something, "Where do you think Hitsugaya pointed us?"

"Away from where the demons live, hopefully," Shunsui looked back.

It was all that could be said really. They had to trust where Histugaya had pointed since not even the head captain knew his way round hell.

"Do you feel that?" Rangiku looked ahead.

"Hmm…" Rukia hummed in agreement.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked looking round to see he was the only one who couldn't feel it.

"A mass of reatsu right ahead," Renji told him.

"Strangely feels like a bunch of shinigami," Kyoraku added.

"But I thought you guys haven't been down here?" Ichigo blinked.

"We haven't," Yamamoto replied, "be on guard for whatever we are heading too."

The group nodded and walking forwards hands itching for the zanpactou they were surprised by what they came up against.

It wasn't an enemy but the new area. There were still a few trees but the more or less died out instead there were swords. But not just swords, by the restsu they were feeling these were zanpactou.

"Holy…" Shunsui breathed as they looked over the hundreds and hundreds of blades that reached out over the horizon.

"Do you think…this is where my captain wanted to lead us?" Rangiku looked it over.

Ukitake smiled, "I think so. I think Hitsugaya believed out reatsu would be hidden by the mass of zanpactou here and we'd be able to hide easier."

"But what if a demon or something comes along?" Renji looked round, "Not exactly many places to hide."

"I don't expect many come here since they cannot torture a zanpactou more than putting it in the isolation." Yamamoto replied, "We shall rest here and let Daygon gather his strength."

Kyoraku handed the little prince to Rangiku who let the boy rest his head on her lap and silence over took once more.

It sunk in.

They were stuck for god knows how long in the most evil place in existence while Gin did all he could to mess up the soul society. It was horrible that all they could do was sit and wait but even Ichigo knew it was the only thing they could do.

* * *

Lucifer felt it the moment he dropped from the portal.

His son.

His creation.

His property.

It was here. In his realm.

But he waited.

* * *

"The head captain?" Konamura paused in his fight when he felt everything but Gin's reatsu disappear from sokyoku hill.

"Captain!" Iba blocked an attack for his captain.

"Can you handle things here Tetsuzaemon?" He asked his lieutenant

"Of course, sir but-"

Before he could finish his sentence the wolf captain had flash stepped away, soon on Sogyoku hill.

"What happened here?" He glared at Gin's back as the man watched the Soul Society begin turned up-side-down.

"Konamura," Gin looked round his fake smile still plastered, "It's good to see you again."

"Do not play with me, Gin Ichimaru." The large captain boomed, "The head captain and others were just here, what happened?"

"Oh they went on a trip," Gin replied, "I wouldn't expect them back for a while."

"Then I suppose I will deal with you myself," He growled, "Tenken!"

Gin narrowly dodged the large zanpactou the came down for him and with a chuckle began to activate his power as a demon. Mist slowly crept over the area and Konamura looked round warily as Gin himself was lost in the fog.

"The Soul Soicety is finished," Gin spoke but his voice was impossible to track, "It'll be mine before the head captain gets back."

"The Arrancar still think they're working for Aizen though," Konarmua pointed out still keeping up his guard.

"Oh they'll follow me if I say the Shinigami killed him. Those loyal will want revenge. Those who simply want shinigami dead won't care."

"And what when the head captain returns with the Kurosaki boy?" Konamura pointed out, "What will you do if you can get passed us?"

There was a pause and Konamura picked up on it.

"Why are you doing this, Ichimaru?" He asked.

There was no reply bit a blade whistling though the air. The seventh captain couldn't see it until it was through his chest. Wincing and spitting blood he grabbed the blade and yanked it towards him but no one was on the other end, in fact the blade he was holding onto disappeared into the mist.

"Your abilities are a cowards way to fight," He growled, "Illusions, just like Aizen."

"No." Gin's voice came back again, "Mine are a bit more simple than that but it doesn't matter too much."

Before Konamura could so much as sense his presents Gin appeared behind him and slashed his back. Konamura stumbled trying to hit him back but he dissolved again into the mist. Although it didn't stop there. Gin suddenly started attacking quickly and relentlessly and Konamura couldn't tell where he was coming from. Nothing would work as the wounds just kept adding up. Eventually Gin stopped and stood to watched the giant tumble to the ground. With a thud the seventh captain was defeated and Gin looked back to Soul Soicety the mist beginning to clear.

"One down, five to go." He let the blood off the tip of Shinzo fall to the ground beside him.

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach**

**aww :( I didn't want to beat up Konamura but it just sorta...happened.**

**anyway sorry for a late update but I have now begun college and and getting work to do and stuff so have alittle less time for this. I will try as much as possible to write quickly though cause i wanna write more about Lucifer :)**

**and thanks everyone for your reviews! love you guys and still love to hear from you! **


	21. Chapter 20: A deal

The Blood Prince

Chapter 20: A deal

Waiting was difficult. Ichigo was had started pacing, Renji was tapping his foot, Rukia was twiddling her thumbs. The elder Shinigami were just as tense but were much better at hiding it. And Rangiku just kept her eyes on the sleeping boy resting on her lap gently running her hand though his hair.

"He hasn't changed,"

The silence was cut it two and their heads shot round to the new comer. A smirke on his marked face his crimson eyes resting on his son,

"Just the same as the day I created him."

A white and red suite clad the demon, his wings much larger and more impressive than his sons. His white and red hair was pushed back the black markings his son had on the left had a symmetrical set on the right.

"Lucifer," Yamamoto stood.

As expected the other went for their zanpactou and Rangiku held the little prince tighter.

Lucifer titled his head for a moment focusing on the head captain before breaking out into a grin.

"Yamamoto!" He beamed, "The years have not been kind to you. Look at you."

"Not all of us have the gift of immortality," Yamamoto growled.

"The way you keep going you do," The devil replied, "I keep expecting you down here just to be disappointed. On that note, what are you doing down here you old codger?"

"Wait…don't you want us dead or something?" Kyoraku questioned.

"If I wanted you dead you already would be," Lucifer replied very matter-of-factly, "I am hell there is no where you could go that you would be able to escape. Now answer me, why in the world has my child expended himself to bring you all down here?"

"You're creation was tampered with," Yamamoto replied and seemed to take pleasure in saying, "Both Daygon and the Collar."

"Terial has reported of Aizen's double-crossing but I can safely assume it wasn't him." The demons eyes narrowed.

"Gin Ichimaru," Ukitake came in after glancing to the head captain, "He created a fake collar that forced Hitsugaya to bring us here."

"Hitsugaya?" The demon blinked, "Is that the name he took? Anyway…" It was easy to see the years trapped here had not boded well for the creatures sanity as he clapped and looked up, "A deal."

"Like we're dumb enough to make a deal with you," Renji snapped.

"Abari!" Yamamoto scolded and Renji blinked at him.

"Master you're not seriously considering…?" Ukitake blinked.

The devil chucked, "Unlike you he's dealt with me before. He knows as long as I'm here I'm unstoppable and that if you don't at the very least listen to me you'll all die."

The shinigami froze, eyes glancing to a very tense Yamamoto.

"Good girls and boys," He smiled, "My boy would just be heartbroken to wake up to your bodies."

For a moment they completely lost the winged demon and looking round Matsumoto found her face right in his,

"You especially I can bet," He was bent in front of her staring into her icy blue eyes, "You have her eyes, it's horrible."

Recovering the Lieutenant pulled the boy closer, "Get away from us."

"You even act like her," The cheery face they had been shown began to fade, Lucifer's expression slowly darkening, "He must like you."

"Lucifer!" Yamamoto barked snapping the demon out of it, Lucifer looked round with a smiled again, "Speak your deal."

With a longing glance to the little prince the demon rose to his full height and turned to the group.

"I will help you get out of here," He told them, "With my help Daygon with recover quicker and will be able to take you back."

"But…" Kyoraku pushed.

"But Daygon needs to send Gin Ichimaru back here for me to play with."

"That's it?" Rukia asked sceptically

"That's it," He nodded,

"One condition," Yamamoto said sternly,

"Well you don't have much choice but I'll hear you out old man." Lucifer replied.

"We do not allow you to be alone with Daygon during our stay." He stated

Lucifer rolled his head back, "Age ain't got to your brain old man but I'll go with it as long as said watcher does not question every tiny little thing I do."

The group looked between themselves uneasily. There had to be something they were missing. Something Lucifer could use to his advantage but in their position they couldn't ask for much more. If even the head captain did not want to challenge him then it was wise just to agree.

"Agreed."

"Old man." Ichigo said warily,

"I have agreed, Kurosaki." The man snapped.

"Good, now then," The devil bent down in front of Matsumoto, "Let me take him."

"No." She snapped pulling him back.

"Is it so wrong to want to hold my child?" The demon titled his head.

Matsumoto faltered a moment. His eyes were like her captains. A surface for all to see and truth underneath hidden away. He was trying to make it look like he had some evil intention, like he only wanted Toushiro in his possession again because he felt he owned him, but after the years of reading her captain and now finding his father wore the same sort of mask she knew that wasn't true.

He cared.

A mortal emotion he was probably in denial about feeling, but he cared.

She sighed, "Alright."

The others looking to her in shock as her grip loosened, and Lucifer took Toushiro into his arms with surprising gentleness.

"Rangiku what are you-" Renji went to protest but she put a hand up to it.

"It's fine," She smiled knowingly, "He'll be fine."

"Right!" Lucifer stood suddenly with a new burst of energy while holding the boy close, "To the palace!"

They were taken by surprise the setting around them just changed and before they could really register they were in a grand black and red hall with flames lining on the walls. Lucifer just chuckled as they stared round.

"Did you think I pulled his powers out of mid-air?" The man asked sitting down comfortably on the thrown in the room Hitsugaya on his lap, resting against his chest, "Everything about him is a variation of myself."

"He is not like you," Ichigo snapped.

"Oh you mean that he cares for mortal life," The man looked down and ran a hand though the boys hair, "He will come to realise his mistake soon enough."

"Mistake?" Ukitake questioned,

"When he has to watch you all die," Lucifer looked up, "When he realises no matter how much he cares, no matter how much he protects everyone will fade away from him because like me he has the curse that is immortality, and that is what will bring him back to me in the end."

"That's a long time to wait," Shunui spoke, "Especially since he chose to live in the Soul Soiecty."

Lucifer sat back eyes resting on his child again, "Something to look forward to."

There was a silence. A surprise on the Shinigami's end that the devil just sounded so bored. It was most likely his reason for wanting to escape. Pure boredom.

"Were you not going to help wake the child?" Yamamoto spoke.

"He needs at least a day to regain some strength naturally before I do anything," The devil replied simply, "Until then I suggest you make yourselves comfortable."

That was asking the impossible. For all bar the head captain this place was irritatingly hot and now gave them a clear reason for why Hitsugaya never really liked the heat. Rukia looked at her captain and noticed that he didn't seem to be suffering as much as the rest of them. Little did she know it was because of the long katana he kept hidden under his captain's hiori. The ice dragon listening and watching as his little master lay in the arms of his father.

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own Bleach**

**Now you've all met Toushi's daddy. Not as bad a guy as he seems but you have to wonder about that deal. Sure he get's Gin but does he want more. **

**sorry if Yama seems a bit off, I've usually avoided writing about him exept for meetings cause i stuggle with it :/**

**anyway thanks all for your reviews love hearing from you**


	22. Chapter 21: An Upgrade

The Blood Prince

Chapter 21: An Upgrade

So a day they waited. Waited in a separate room where Lucifer had given back his precious son in order to carry on some work and as he had said 'prepare'.

"How'd you know he wasn't going to run off with Toushiro?" Renji looked at the strawberry blond once again taking care of her small captain.

"My captain is more like him than I think anyone will ever admit," She replied with a small smile, "Lucifer wears the same sort of mask he does."

"Explain, Lieutenant," The head captain took an interest.

"He likes to make it seem like he has an evil intention," Matsumoto looked up, "Like my captain likes to make himself seem more grown up. But like my captain it's not true. Lucifer…I don't know if demons have that instinct but he cares for Captain."

"Then why would Toushiro want to escape if his dad actually cares?" Ichigo blinked.

"Because a demon likely does not know how to act upon such a feeling," Ukitake's eyes rest on the boy, "You see Hitsugaya himself who, even after being in the soul society so long, doesn't know the meaning of friendship and trust."

"That probably means the devil doesn't know how to separate Hitsugaya from being his son and his property." Shunsui titled his head

There was a silence. It was easy to say but hard to imagine. Hell was so different. Demons though they looked similar lived very different lives.

To grow up knowing nothing but blood and torture.

Or to be a creature that cannot recognise parental instinct from ownership.

Creation and creator were as messed up as each other.

"Boo!"

Lucifer burst in scooping up his little creation and spinning.

"Right!" He stopped his foot down before nuzzling the child, "Time for the upgrade."

"Upgrade?" Rukia asked warily.

"Terial told me Daygon's powers were beginning to become unstable though the fact his form is too small for his powers," Lucifer told them, "Well as I'm sure you know he will not grow so his form will never been big enough so I have to upgrade his capacity for power."

You could see Kyoruaku going to ask exactly how when Lucifer started to walk out,

"Enough with your questions I won't be playing with his head. It's much more fun when he fights back." The man smiled skipping off but randomly stopping and turning, "Though I would appreciate it if not all of you followed me. I'm not big on an audience."

It was silently agreed that Matsumoto and Ukitake would follow Lucifer, even though Ichigo and Renji both tried to go too.

The captain and lieutenant were lead down countless winding corridors before they finally entered a very cluttered room. It was some kind of lab with machines lining the walls. Wires were all over the floor seeming to go in every direction, some didn't even look to be plugged in. The wires though were not the only thing on the floor. A demonic seal that looked like it was painted with blood only managed to make half a circle around the back capsule at the far end of the room against the wall.

"This is where you created him." Ukitake guessed as Lucfer lay his child in the capsule.

"What gave it away?" The devil smiled back, going to one of the computer panels.

No matter how much they wanted to they ask in the deal they would not question everything Lucifer was to do but they had to wonder if he would keep to his deal. It didn't take much to think about what Lucifer could do now that wasn't mentioned in the deal and even though he said he wouldn't, playing with Histugaya's mind was probably the most worrying.

As Lucifer worked the machines powered up and the markings on the floor began to glow. The energy in the room could be felt as completely unnatural. It wasn't like the misima of hell that put you on edge, this just felt wrong. Like whatever was happening was just…against all rules of nature.

And the devil having a son in the first place was, so this feeling was completely normal as far as Lucifer was concerned. It meant things were working.

Ukitake and Matsumoto had to cover their ears as the computers started to screech with effort, the whole ordeal lasting about 10 minutes before the relieving sound of powering down was heard.

The odd feeling began to leave the glow and lights began to fade leaving the room how it was when they'd come in. Just a little hotter.

Lucifer went over and opened the capsule.

"Morning, little one," He smiled down as the child began to stir.

There was one visible difference with Toushiro after what had happened. The set of markings on his left side now has half a set of symmetrical makings on his right.

Matsumoto and Ukitake still hadn't moved from the entrance, waiting in the awkward air was they waited to Toushiro reaction to seeing his father again.

His blood red eyes slowly began to open and even his blured mind knew the man standing over him,

"Father…" Came a groggy muttered.

"Yep." The man bent down as Daygon's mind slowly pulled itself together.

It was actually quite funny for him to watch his eyes slowly turn to dread, his mind probably running through the worst case scenario of the others being dead and him being trapped in hell again with his father.

Without warning Toushiro pretty much rocketed from where he was laying, not noticing Matsumoto and Ukitake as he spun to land in the centre of the room eyes on his father. His father just followed his with his eyes smiling as he straightened to his full height.

"Captain." Matsumoto said relieved.

He blinked and looked round, "Matsumoto?"

"It's good to see your eyes finally open." Ukitake smiled as Matsumoto soon engulfed the boy.

Toushiro looked between them his mind working too fast for him to really register Matsumoto's hug, "But if you're here then…"

"They made a deal." Lucifer confirmed.

Matsumoto got off as she felt his muscles tense,

"What souls are involved?" The boy looked at his father.

"None but Ichimaru," He replied, "Though I am wondering if she tastes the same as your first friend."

Lucifer always knew exactly how to play with his sons mind without having to use his machine and smiled when the child's eyes flashed with pain then anger.

"Not that I would know."

"Shut up." He growled.

Lucifer laughed, "Alright," He put his hands up, "The deal only consisted of getting you awake quicker and you bringing Ichimaru down here after you leave."

Daygon blinked, "You're letting me go?"

"Trust me when I say Daygon there is a lot more pain waiting for you in the other worlds than here," Though the smile was still there Lucifer's voice turned serious, "That is what will bring you back to me and show you that rule I taught you is more than just to keep you obedient."

Daygon seemed to find this strange. Obviously 100 years of being gone had changed his father slightly. He remembered his father being cruel uncaring and annoyed at his disobedience but now…no he seemed different. Toushiro shook his head of it and actually completely forgot it when he felt a familiar icy presents.

His eyes shot over to Ukitake a smile gracing his lips.

"Here," Ukitake knew what he sensed and pulled out the long zanpactou from his cloak.

"Hyorinmaru," He happily too the katana and held it close.

"That thing was not mentioned," Lucifer hissed knowing full well Hyorinmaru's influence on his creation.

"Therefore you have no reason to take him off me," Toushiro replied calmly knowing his father was shockingly a man of his very twisted words.

Lucifer seethed under his mask, "Off with you." He ordered, "You know the way, Daygon."

Daygon blinked at his father but nodded, tying Hyorinmaru behind his back and leaving.

"Damn Dragon, Damn Woman."

Lucifer cursed the deal he made all those years ago. The deal he thought would save his son but only ended up putting him in a corner.

"Damn Woman."

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach**

**bwuhahahh! I had a lot of ideas for this chapter but i finnaly decided to keep it simple. Lucifer getting the bad end of a deal? hmm you'll have to wait until the next chapter for the answer lol**

**thanks all for the reviews and sorry about slow updates but I has lots or work :( **


	23. Chapter 22: The Return

The Blood Prince

Chapter 22: The Return

"_Why!" Lucifer raged as he beat the woman, "Why did you have to open your month mortal? Daygon was perfect! He was how he should be! Why did you have to ruin everything!"_

_The woman gave a pain filled laugh, "I never thought I would make the devil so worked up. All I did was tell him how much more there could be to life. All you tried to hide from him." _

"_You woman…" Lucifer stopped his fists shaking, "You have doomed him."_

"_What?" The woman blinked._

"_Demons are not like you," Lucifer glared, "We cannot feel these emotions or we cannot do our job. We cannot care." _

"_D-Daygon doesn't have to do your job." She coughed blood, "Daygon is not a true demon."_

_The woman had been in hell for a while and knew all about the little prince she had befriended. _

"_But Daygon is immortal." He replied, "Daygon will have to watch all those around him slowly die and feel that pain thanks to you."_

_Her blue eyes blinked, "You…were really trying to…"_

"_Protect him. Daygon cannot care for anyone but me. I will be the only one there for him in the end. I will be the only one in his life that will never fade away and you. You have turned him against me. The only person who will be able to understand!"_

"_I-" The woman was at a loss._

_She didn't even think that she was causing damage by telling Daygon what she had. She thought the boy was lonely. That he needed a friend but it seemed it was exactly what he didn't need and she had put him on the track for the biggest hurt, biggest mistake his eternal life would face._

_She tried to think. How could she make this right?_

_And a way hit her._

_The same way she died._

_She could sacrifice herself._

"_What if I make a deal with you, devil?" She asked._

"_What kind of deal could fix what you have done?" He snapped. _

_The woman hesitated biting her dry cracked lips a moment before saying, "Make him kill me."_

_Lucifer blinked, "Oh, oh, oh," He shook his head, "Self-sacrifice once more." _

"_Make him kill me then he should listen to you but…in exchange. If he finds another he calls his friend…one that…by some miracle, will somehow be able to last with him. You have to let him hold onto that friendship." She watch Lucifer listen seeming partly confused wondering what in the world could last as long as an immortal demon, "No matter where it leads him you cannot take that friend away from him." _

"_Fine," Lucifer simply agreed knowing there was nothing that could fill that gap, "Now let's get you ready for my little prince, hum?" _

* * *

Never in a million years did Lucifer ever anticipate a zanpactou reaching out to a demon. Never could he have predicted that Daygon would find the friendship the woman spoke of in a half a shinigami soul. After Hyroinmaru's key efforts in escaping from the collar he had made Lucifer knew there was nothing he could do to bring his son back to him any quicker.

He would have to wait until both wielder and zanpactou realised that hell was the only place from them.

That didn't mean it didn't piss him off. He took off from the room he was in a stalked the hallway in search of an unfortunate soul to take his anger out on.

* * *

As they walked down the hallways smiles on the faces of Ukitake and Matsumoto that Toushiro was fine and had even changed forms for them again. Although Matsumoto saw the deep look of thought once again in his familiar teal eyes.

"What is it, captain?" She asked him.

He shook his head, "Nothing,"

"It's your father, isn't it?" Ukitake came in, "The fact he's just letting you go."

"Hmm…" Hitsugaya nodded, "I'm a part of him so I know he's fuming about this. Why is he letting me go? Why is he letting me keep Hyorinmaru if it's annoying him so much?"

"Because Hyroinmaru isn't a part of the deal," Rangiku said, "That's what you said. That meant he couldn't right?"

"Hyorinmaru wasn't part of the deal so he had no reason to take him off me," He replied, "But, by the same logic, there was nothing in the deal that stopped him from doing it anyway."

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

It was all that was running through Hitsugaya's head. Call him paranoid but he hated that this just felt like one of his father's mind games he also hated himself for playing into them time and time again but this time he didn't just fear for himself. The others that he was forced to dragged down with him could be in danger too if his father was planning something.

"I just thought, Captain," Rangiku knocked his thought process,

"What?" He looked over his shoulder,

"How do you know where the others are?"

Ukitake looked up at the reasonable question.

"Father is hell and I'm a part of Father, therefore I know when something doesn't belong here and right now there are seven souls that don't belong, Two of which are here and the other five would be the Head Captain and the others." He replied.

"You're quite deeply connected to hell and your father, aren't you?" Ukitake noted.

"Annoyingly so." He sighed.

* * *

They got back and Ichigo and Renji jumped on him, asking and testing if everything was still okay. Ichigo had been a bit worried when he didn't reply 'That's Captain Hitsugaya to you.' But Hitsugaya pointed out it wasn't likely the was going to keep the title after this.

Glancing at the Head Captain at the time he saw no indication on whether he was right or wrong and eventually Yamamoto spoke up.

"Are you well enough to transport us back to the Soul Society?"

Toushiro nodded, "I should have energy to spare with father's upgrade."

"Then let's get moving," Ichigo jumped up, "Ichimaru and those arrancars have probably made a bit of a mess by now."

"Right."

Raising his left hand above his head, Hitsugaya's form changed again simply so he didn't have to maintain it and focus. Closing his eyes, his changed markings glowed brightly as the seal began to appear beneath them again. It was all a bit more gradual than before as Hitsugaya went at his own pace.

But then it seemed to stop, The seal stayed at the same state and wouldn't open.

"What's going on?" Rukia looked to the young demon.

Hitsugaya's red eyes had opened and he stared, unfocused into the air.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Renji spoke.

The boy's hand dropped and what was going to be their way out disappeared.

"Something's not right." He said still staring.

"Your dad didn't mess with you did he?" Shunsui frowned.

"No," Hitsugaya settled a hand in his red streaked crown and closed his eyes, "It's not me, its hell. Something's not right here."

"So you cannot send us back," The head captain was sounding very annoyed.

Hitsugaya remained silent. All the thoughts and paranoia about his father was gone, replaced by this annoying feeling.

Something wasn't right in hell.

"I'm sorry I-" He finally found his voice, "I have to check this out."

Turning his back the little demon walked out.

"Tosuhiro." Ichigo tried to call him back.

"Captain!" Rangiku yelled round the door but he was running.

"Annoying little brat." Renji hissed being the first to simply ignore the fact he didn't know where he was going to be lead and follow said brat.

"Renji!" Rukis stormed after him.

"Rukia!" Ichigo went after.

Rangiku sighed,

"Go on," Ukitake laughed,

"Are you staying here?" She asked.

"We should not be interfering with the events of hell," Yamamoto stated, "We have done enough already."

"We'll try bring him back soon." She nodded and ran after the others.

* * *

Even Hitsugaya was finding hard to comprehend that something was so wrong in hell he stopped trying to leave. He could feel Hyorinmaru trying to calm him down but it wasn't working. Whatever it was, was upsetting the balance that even hell has.

Images flashed in his head, running black blood, a black figure, sword glinting.

He kept his feet going despite the dizziness of not always being able to see where he was going.

An evil smile. A small orb.

"Screw it." He hissed skidding to a stop.

His markings glowed and he stretched out his left hand to make a portal in front of him.

"Captain!" Rangiku yelled.

He looked round momentarily to see the others getting close but he couldn't leave it, nor did he really want them to get involved. He couldn't even bring himself to imagine what being could disrupt the balance of hell enough to make him feel like this.

He only recalled one other time he's felt close to this and that was when some sinners slipped out from the higher levels of hell and attacked Karakura. Ichigo was lucky at that time his father didn't know Hitsugaya had been connected in anyway.

"Toushiro!" Ichigo barked jumping out to try grab him as he turned round and passed through the portal.

Once he was through it closed, unfortunately too quickly for the rest to follow.

"Idiot," Renji snapped.

Ichigo gritted his teeth thinking exactly the same. As Rangiku crossed her arms with worry in her icy eyes and Rukia but her hand to her chin to think they were left in silence with nothing more that questions.

What could be getting to Daygon so much?

What could cause something to be so wrong with hell?

And did his father the same reaction?

* * *

Hitsugaya landed on the ground and the red portal behind him disappeared. He was mildly surprised he beat his father here and his eyes fell on the reason something felt wrong.

Her blood ran over the cold bricks and her violet demon eyes were dull. Several slashed and stab wounds in her body and the broken chains of the torture room explain the exact reason why he was feeling off.

A high class demon.

Terial.

Killed by the sinner she was torturing.

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed as he felt a hidden instinct begin to rear its head. This was not the way things were supposed to be done. Demons were not supposed to be killed as their numbers wouldn't replenish. It caused something to snapped inside himself.

But the feeling faded quickly when the black collar was slipped round his neck.

"No…" He breathed before his mind slipped and a familiar chuckle filled his ears.

Once again he was steadied as he swayed by two hands on his shoulders. His eyes slid shut and after a brief moment he changed again. Back into the demon he was created to be.

"Well, well, well," The demon shrugged the hands off his shoulders and looked round as he again traced the faintly glowing markings of the collar, "Aren't you persistent, Master Aizen?"

"On the contrary Daygon, this is all going to plan," Aizen chuckled and walked passed him, "Come."

"Yes, master," The boy replied and followed obediently.

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach**

**hehe bet you never saw that coming. Explenations in the next chapter and don't worry I didn't see this coming til yesterday when I thought it up lol.**

**Lucifer's gonna be pissed don't you think?**

**Thanks all for you comment and reviews, they are all apricated and I'm sorry for not updting quicker but I have become a radio DJ! I do the design work too, if you want to check it out go to**

**/**

**I know, daemon radio, shockingly I didn't choose the name, Ironic huh?**


	24. Chapter 23: True Intention

The Blood Prince

Chapter 23: True Intention

The air in hell was thick and clouds started to cover the sky in storms that rained blood.

"What the hell?" Renji looked round.

It had all been so sudden. The ground had shook the hair turned thick so quickly for a moment it was hard to breath.

"Something must have happened," Rukia deduced,

Rangiku frowned. It had to be something to do with her captain. If this was his abilities or his father it was hard to tell but something happening to him had to be the only cause.

"Let's go." She said, flames of determination in her eyes, she would not let anything happen to him.

* * *

Unknown to then it was true that Lucifer's not foul mood was the cause of the turmoil in hell. Nothing happened in hell without him knowing so now getting to Terial, he knew what happened to his son.

"You're not getting away with this one, Souske Aizen," He stormed forward his footprints fire, his eyes blazing with anger of a high intensity, "You will not get away with this."

* * *

"Father knows," Daygon looked back as Aizen lead him away from the black city to where they could get to the higher levels of hell, "And he's pissed."

Aizen looked back mildly surprised to see some fear in the little demons eyes but simply smiled, "You can stop his control of this world getting in our way can you not?"

"I can only stop him from moving us round where he wants us." He replied,

"That is fine," Aizen looked forward again and carried on, "As long as we can get to where we need."

Daygon looked round with a scowl, his usual demonic smirk missing,

"Pray tell," He caught up with the man, "How do you still have this collar and what are you planning? Last time it was obvious."

"The main plan, Daygon, is to break the seal on this world,"

The demon blinked, "What?"

"You see," Aizen began to explain, "There is a reason Gin never got along with your father. Gin to, put it simply, wanted his job."

It all started to click in the demon's head and his eyes went wide,

"Gin…never betrayed you…" He muttered.

"Exactly." Aizen smiled, "He gave me back the real collar and sent the two of us to hell so I could put it on you and use you as the second demon to break the seal."

"Breaking the seal kills father," The boy stated.

"You know the nature of the seal," Aizen sounded mildly impressed not thinking Lucifer would have revealed such a weakness, "That it was made connected to your father's soul so that if he was to ever break it he wold die. That is also why we need you, we need a powerful demon on either side to break the seal and none on this side would betray him."

"Without the right motivation," Daygon muttered going back to tracing the markings of his collar with a thoughtful look.

"Correct," Aizen replied smugly.

Daygon closed his eyes for a while searching the programing that was his mind for something in particular. Something Aizen would have either left or missed when reprograming the collar.

When he found it he broke out into a grin and darted forward,

"We best hurry up," The boy smiled sweetly, "Father'll catch up."

Aizen stopped a moment looking over the sudden change in the demon.

"Yes…" He said warily as they continued, the large grin not leaving the little demons face.

* * *

The shinigami braved the bloody rain to try look for Hitsugaya but it was hard when the city layout didn't seem to make any sense. It was like a huge maze, some streets reaching endlessly, some going round in a circle and some simply being a dead end.

"This is going to take forever!" Renji snapped as they came to yet another dead end.

"It's probably so confusing so that even if sinners get out they can't really get away." Rukia theorised.

"It's not helping us though is it?" Ichigo scratched his head.

"We're not going to get anywhere if we stay here," Rangiku said simply as she turned back only to have their surroundings begin to change like when Lucifer brought them here. The distorted world came back into focus and the noticed with relief that they were inside again.

With closer inspection the saw the broken chains on the wall, the body of the familiar demon spiralled lifeless on the floor.

"That's the one that is in the world of the living." Ichigo pointed out.

"Terial," Rangiku remembered her name.

The four looked around warily, for all they knew the attacker could still be here.

"I believe it is a mortal saying,"

They jumped at the new voice spinning round to see a familiar figure walk out of the shadows,

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Lucifer." Rangiku blinked relaxing slightly but the others didn't.

"Did you-"

Ichigo went to ask but was interrupted.

"Pray tell, why would I kill one of my own when our numbers cannot replenish." The demon snapped at him,

"You managed to make Hitsugaya…" Rukia began to relax too thinking about what he said before.

"With a lot of luck," The Devil replied, "It's not something I think I will be able to achieve again but back to business. You want to get Daygon back and get out of here correct?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo looked at him warily.

"Well you'll be unhappy to know he has my collar back round his neck and is listening to our good friend Aizen at the moment." Lucifer's eyes narrowed as he said it.

"Aizen!" Renji blinked.

"He was killed remember?" Lucifer reminded, "Where do you think such an evil soul would go?"

"What the hell could he want with Toushiro now?" Ichigo scratched his head.

"I have my ideas but I thought you would want in on beating him up," Lucifer came in, "As I said before, the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

There was silence as they considered this. The Devil was not someone to be trusted, even a child would know that but knowing that Lucifer genuinely cared for Toushiro did make it different. He wouldn't risk harming him and Rangiku especially knew it so she asked.

"Can you get us to them?"

"I can get us close but Daygon is able to block me from taking us directly to them," He told them, "Their heading to the higher levels of hell. I believe some of you have been there."

His gaze fell almost directly of Ichigo.

The ginger smiled sheepishly, "I suppose you'd know about that."

"If you remember the hell's will helped you that day," Lucifer smiled, "Think about that for a second."

Rangiku was the first to click having heard her captain say his father was hell.

"Hell's will, your will…" she blinked.

"Well done and gold star," He broke out into a smile, "Shall we go?"

He didn't wait for an answer and the world distorted again.

* * *

**Author note: I do not own bleach**

**bit of a short chapter that the others but it's just setting up for the fun of the next one.**

**Why is Toushi suddenly so happy? Who knew Lucifer was the one to help ichigo in Hell Chapter lol find out next chapter.**

**love you guys and your reviews thank you for them all :)and just overall a thanks for reading**


	25. Chapter 24: Survival Protocol

The Blood Prince

Chapter 24: Survival Protocol

Lucifer was catching up quickly to Aizen and the young demon so they stopped on the 4th level of hell. Dark stormy skies raged above them and despite the lava the upper levels of hell were always a bit cooler. Or that's at least what Daygon thought as he looked back to still see a bit of sweat on Aizen's brow.

"The skull shrine." Dagon jumped up onto the largest skull looking down at the pools of lava below.

"Can you do it from here?" Aizen asked.

Daygon straightened his crimson eyes going to the sky, "I think so."

"Then begin," Aizen ordered.

* * *

As Lucifer lead through the many graves that made up the 4th level he stopped.

"What?" Ichigo stopped and looked back as the other's skidded to a halt on the narrow path

Lucifer didn't respond for a while. That was until he broke out into a grin and laughed.

"Oh I perfect little creation!" He clapped.

"What's happened?" Rangiku asked.

"He stopped blocking me." Lucifer stated as he flicked his hand up and the scenery changed again.

* * *

"Then begin," Aizen ordered.

"Yes, master."

The young demon closed his eyes and raised his left hand, his marking began to glow but nothing was happening. Aizen's eyes narrowed he didn't know exactly how this was going to happen so he had no choice but to wait.

Although the demon stopped abruptly and laughed, "Actually, no, master."

"What!" Aizen growled.

"Survival Protocol," The demon stated tracing the marks of his collar with a smile that mimicked his father, "If an order you give me leads to my death I can easily refuse."

"How does this lead to your death?" Aizen hissed, annoyed.

"Father learned from the seal. He created me on the same principle, if he is to die, I die too." The boy told him, "Survival Protocol also allows me to do this."

His fingers slipped under the collar,

"No! I order you to stop!" Aizen snapped hopeing he could order him not to do it quickly but it was too late.

Daygon snapped the collar off swaying again with no one to steady him he fell to his knees. In his moment of confusion Aizen flash stepped behind him. His zanpactou raised his eyes narrowed in hatred his sword came down to execute the boy who had defied him.

"That is my child,"

Aizen hardly had a chance to look round before the back of his collar was grabbed and he was flung away from the prince.

"It's been a while since I've ever been happy to see you father," Toushiro looked back.

"I'm touched." His father grabbed his shoulder, dragging the boy to his feet, "No you be a good boy and, shuu," His eyes turned to the direction Aizen was in, his evil grin splitting his face, "Daddy has work to do."

Hitsugaya stumbled a little watching as his father bolted off to deal with Aizen.

"Toushiro!" Ichigo called from the bottom of the shrine.

"Daygon or Hisugaya, Kurosaki!" He snapped, scowling as he jumped down.

"You're alright?" Rukia blinked, then her eyes focused on the collar on in his hand, "You got it off yourself."

"Why couldn't you do that before?" Renji glared a hand on his stomach.

"Hmm…." The boy looked away guilty, "Aizen asked me to break the seal which would kill father. I was created with a connection to my father which would mean if he dies I die. I cannot carry out on order that would mean I die. It's a Survival Protocol."

He was knocked out of his thoughts when Rangiku crushed him in a hug, "As long as you're okay."

He sighed letting a small smile escape it was a relief that everyone was okay. That in the end they didn't have to get too involved. That was Toushiro's greatest fear when he felt that there was something wrong, but now everything was okay and they had to get back.

Squirming in Rangiku's grip laughing she got off.

"We need to get the others and leave," His marks began to glow again as they heard a scream in the distance,

Daygon's mouth tugged at a smile as he felt his father's enjoyment his own hatred making it hard not for him to at least chuckle.

A portal opened next to them and most of them went through, bar Rangiku. She looked back to where they were beginning to hear the screams of agony.

"Are you alright, with leaving him captain?" She asked,

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

She looked at him but reasoned with herself that he was probably completely ignorant of how much his father truly cared for him,

"No reason," She shook it off and went through closely followed by the little demon after he pocketed the collar.

* * *

"Thank goodness your all alright?" Ukitake stood as the came though back into the small room of the black palace.

"Care to explain what happened?" Kyoraku looked to the little demon.

"Long story," Daygon replied, "Ending in Aizen being personally tortured by Father."

"Then you are ready to take us back, demon," Yamamoto rose from his seat,

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed. He'd even stopped calling him by his name. It wasn't a good sign for when this was all over.

"Yeah," He didn't say anything though.

Without another word he raised his left hand as before the seal appeared beneath them at a slow pace. This time without stopping it slowly became transparent and they dropped into the world most of them belonged in.

* * *

It was not all that much of a welcoming site. A bit heavy in his breathing Toushiro changed his form again to look over the Soul Society and see it completely covered in fog. They were where they left from, Sogyoku hill a place just high enough to be out of the fog.

"Ichimaru's ablity?" Yamamoto looked to Hitsugaya.

He nodded, "As far as I know."

"What about the others?" Rukia looked over the edge.

"Anyone in the fog is as good as dead." Toushiro said grimly, "But I don't believe the other captains would fall to it so easily."

"Unohona would have set up somewhere as a safe haven," Ukitake said, "If we can find them then we can make a plan."

"Sounds like a plan," Kyoraku agreed.

"Captain Zaraki was in the seriete when we left right?" Hitsugaya looked round.

"To the best of my knowledge yes," Yamamoto answered.

"What is it Captain?" Rangiku asked,

"To what I know of Gin's power, large reatsu's like Captain Zaraki's should be able to blow it away, not to mention he shouldn't be able to make it so wide spread."

"Gin could have been holding back," Rangiku spoke, "So up until now he never used the full extent of his power."

Toushiro nodded, "It would make sense considering how he and my father never got along."

"Either way we shall discuss this when we find the other captains." Yamamoto ordered.

"I don't feel their reatsu," Rukia frowned.

"The fog is likely distorting your senses," Toushiro told her,

"Then we will have to search anywhere not covered by the fog." Yamamoto spoke,

"The good old fashioned way," Kyoraku sighed, "But don't worry, I'll be able to sniff out the ladies."

"I don't think now's the time for jokes Captain," Rangiku sighed.

They began to discuss Toushiro closed his eyes con concentrate. Gin's fog may have been distorting their senses for Reatsu but Kyoraku had given him an idea and he used a sense he had long abandoned.

"Their below us," He spoke crouching down place a hand on the ground, "Defiantly."

He opened his eyes and looked to the others who were waiting for an explanation.

"Demons are able to smell sin. I stopped using the talent a while ago as the amount of selflessness and love sometimes made me want to puke," He told them, "But I can tell they're beneath us."

"Well, that was a difficult search, hey team?" Kyoraku laughed,

"The how come they haven't sensed us?" Renji asked.

"I would assume they would have set up a barrier." Yamamoto pointed out, "We will have to see if we can find an entrance and show them we have returned."

"I can handle that one." Ichigo smiled knowing where they were.

Renji took a moment before he realised.

The two guys lead to the edge Sogyoku hill to what to most of the shinigami had been a store room but when they got down to the entrance they saw two guards and a captain by the door.

"Head Captain!" The wolf captain exclaimed.

"Captain Konamura," The head captain greeted, "if you would let us in there is much to discuss."

"Of course, Head Captain."

"Wait!" came a shrill order as the guards were about to open the barrier.

SoiFon jumped down obviously a back-up force, "For all we know they could be illusions created by the fog."

"That is true," Konamura muttered then the two looked out to the group.

"If you do not raise this barrier, I will break it," Yamamoto said harshly.

The two looked between each other.

"Or you could just raise it a little," Ukitake came in sensibly, "Then you would be able to sense out reatsu and know it is truly us."

The two captains considered this, raising the barrier even a little would weaken it.

"I say we take the chance." Konamura spoke.

"But,"

"Would you rather find out the consequences if it really the head captain?" He pointed out.

Soi Fon went to talk but looked away. That was her sign of approval.

And so the barrier was lifted alight and the reatsu was let through. It was easily recognisable and they were let in.

* * *

**Author Notes: I do not own bleach**

**Their finally out of hell and Aizen gonna have a ball for the rest of eternity :P. Now just Gin to go!**

**Oh for those who love this idea I plan on putting up a little collection of unfinshed Blood Prince AUs and depending on what people think of each trying to carry on with them. Keep an eye out for them on my channel.**

**other than that thank you for all reviews and feed back and for overall readying lol hope you've enjoyed.**


	26. Chapter 25: Deciding of Fate

The Blood Prince

Chapter 25: Deciding of Fate

They went through to the large underground cavern to friendly greetings and happy reunions but Toushiro noticed that it was only Lieutenants and captains that seemed wary of him now.

"You didn't make it public." He noted.

"If everyone knew we have had two demons in our ranks there would be mass panic." Yamamoto replied.

Toushiro nodded and a meeting of captains and lieutenants, plus Ichigo and Rukia was organised.

* * *

"Blood Prince, Daygon," Yamamoto started.

Toushiro sighed.

"You infiltrated out ranks and kept you cover for 40 years," There was an accusing tone, like the head captain still thought he was planning something, "I do not know why a demon would not have made a move by now."

"Because there's no move I want to make," Hitsugaya replied, "I know you have had dealings with my father, head captain which makes my actions hard to comprehend but understand I was created a demon not born one, by all technicalities I am not a true demon."

"It is still hard to trust you, Hitsugaya," Kuchiki came in,

"Brother…."Rukia whispered.

The boy's teal eyes narrowed.

"Demons are as they are because of a life span that has lasted eternity and will not stop," The boy snapped, "Time will not kill them so, to amuse themselves they play games. They play with mortal lives by making deals, they torture those sinful enough to be thrown into the bowels of hell,"

"What are you getting at, Hitsugaya?" Soi Fon snapped,

"I'm pointing out that I may as well be a few hours old compared to the age of my father and the other demons. I don't feel the need to play with toys to fill my life nor do I really want to torture souls." He replied, "I'm just trying to get you to understand. I'm hardly a demon."

There was a silence, so Toushiro gave a final push.

"I haven't done anything willingly that would harm the soul society," He stated.

"That brings us to the second topic," Yamamoto seemed to still be considering but they didn't have time, "As far as my knowledge goes Ichimaru is still in possession of the collar."

"He doesn't," Toushiro stated, "It was given back to Aizen and while in hell he tried to use it to get me to break the seal over hell," He reached in his pocket and pulled out said item, "Survival Protocol allowed me to take it off."

"Well that is a relief," Unohona smiled.

Toushrio looked round in the silence, he knew what was coming next,

"Aizen's reprogramming of the collar would mean if we used it on you, you would-"

"Obey you," Toushiro finished the head captain's sentence, "Yeah."

"What?" Rangiku looked over,

"You can't do that?!" Ichigo snapped.

"Daygon may not feel give into his demonic side now but there is no telling when in the future that will begin to change," Yamaoto spoke, "He was designed for destruction of the balance and as he points out it is only his age that truly stops him from being as demonic as his father."

There was a silence. The atmosphere could have been cut with a knife, some of the captains had a look of conflict at the idea, it was true that when Hitsugaya grew older he would likely become more demonic as those he cared about died around him. Others seemed to have a look of disgust that the head captain would even consider taking away his freedom so easily.

"You're like him," Hitsugaya said out of the blue.

"What?" The head captain looked over.

"You're like my father, Head Captain," Hitsugaya clarified.

"And how am I like the devil himself?" You could hear some underlying anger in the old man's voice.

"You both ruthless try to change me when I displease you," He threw the collar to Yamamoto's feet, "If you really want to use it, use it." His teal eyes were angry, "I'd rather that over the alternatives I can think of."

"Alternatives?" Ichigo looked round.

"It would likely be imprisonment for eternity or exile considering they don't know how to kill me." Hitsugaya looked to Yamamoto and he saw no indication that he was wrong, "I don't like the idea of living in a cell forever nor do I really want to leave the Soul Society."

Again the air was tense. Yamamoto picked up the collar and the old man looked it over. From the reports he read Hitsugaya acted more like his demonic self with the collar on but it would at least grantee obidence.

Glancing up at the young captain then back to the room, he decided what to do.

"All in favour of using the collar raise your hand."

The captain of squad two did not raise her hand. She had seen what Hitsugaya had been like with the collar on and as far as she saw it he seemed more likely to betray them like that than how he was now. Her Lietenant didn't either though fear she'd beat him up for it later.

Kira seemed to have his hand somewhere between. Hitsugaya had always been kind to Momo. He didn't see a reason why he would suddenly change but in the end he was a demon. He was unsure

The fourth captain and lieutenant also did not raise their hand if seemed unfair considering it would take at least 1000 years before Hitsugaya posed a threat to them.

The captain of squad six raised his hand. Byakuya felt the idea of having a demon in their ranks was a risk not worth taking without control although Renji didn't raise his hand. He wasn't going to after having Hyorinmaru through him last time Hitsugaya had the collar on.

Konamura almost looked pained but did not raise his hand. Yamamoto may have accepted him even though he was different but what could he say if he doomed someone to a life without freedom for being different. As much as he knew Yamamoto would rather use the collar he couldn't bring himself to vote for it. Iba followed his captains example.

There was no hesitation or conflict in the eighth captain when his hands stayed happily by his sides and Nonao wouldn't vote against Hitsugaya. Not with being such good friends with Matsumoto.

Hisagi had too much of a crush on Matsumoto to vote against her captain so his hand also wasn't raised.

It was a no brainier that Matsumoto did not raise her hand.

You could see it in Kenpachi's eyes he was tempted to raise his hands wanting to see what the kid would be like with the collar on but he didn't in the end. What's a fight without putting your all in. Yachiru didn't but many didn't even think she was listening.

The pair of squad 12 officers had their hands raised. Kurosuchi saw Hitsugaya as a rouge experiment which by all technicalities he was, all experiments should be brought under control or destroyed. Nemu did as her father wished.

It was easy to see Ukitake didn't raise a hand and the extra guests Rukia and Ichigo didn't either.

Hitsugaya looked round the room and actually found himself smiling. 16 out of a possible 19 was not a bad number, it seemed the majority of the Gotie 13 trusted him.

"Very well," Yamamoto pocketed the collar, "It will not be used on you Hitsugaya but know that we will be keeping an extra eye on you."

Hitsugaya nodded relief flooding him, "Thank you," He looked away a but embarrassed but muttered, "Everyone.."

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach**

**So Toushiro's future in the Soul Society has been decided now just Gin to go!**

**I had been playing around with a few more ideas more plot twists etc but it was getting too complex :/ too many plot holes :( would have been awesome though. This is still gd though bit of Gotie 13 camaradery...dont know if i can spell that...**

**anyways sorry for the long wait and thanks to all for all reviews and overall reads. Love hearing from you :)**


	27. Chapter 26: Into the fog

The Blood Prince

Chapter 26: Into the fog

Although it was heart-warming to see that despite finding out the truth most of the Gotie 13 believed in him there was still the very important matter they needed to address.

"Now that is settled," Yamamoto pocketed the collar, "We must plan to defeat Ichimaru. Captain Hitsugaya, would you repeat what you said as we arrived."

He noted the push to say his name normally. Was there really something between Yamamoto and his father that made him…dare he say, so scared of demons.

"I said when we got here that I'm surprised that Ichimaru has the ability to cover the entire Soul Society and that a large reatsu like Captain Zaraki's should be enough to blow it away." He explained anyway, "Miss. Kuchiki suggested that Ichimaru had been holding back on his powers when I knew him which would make sense considering he has never gotten along with my father but…"

"But what?" Myuri snapped.

"It's hard to imagine him with this much power," He spoke, "How long has he been holding this?"

"Over 24 hours," Unohona told him.

"That's insane," The young demon blinked, "He must have set something up. Some kind of kido maybe..."

"Kido?" Soi Fon echoed, "I don't know a kido that can do that."

"Kido, I believe can also be referred to a demon arts can it not?" He pointed out,

There was a silence, it was always thought to be a shinigami ability.

"You're kido is different to what I knew in hell, obviously adapted to for your use. You even managed to find ways of healing with it."

"Your saying our kido ability came from demons?!" Byakuya glared, offended at the statement.

"I don't know for sure," Hitsugaya admitted throwing a glance Yamamoto's way, he would be, "Father never told me much about the mortal realms and I'm not really old enough to know from first-hand experience."

"That is besides the point," Yamamoto boomed, "Is there a way of Ichimaru to achieve this through demon arts."

"Maybe…" The young demon through, "Something to anchor the ability, and then something to amplify it." He started theorising, "I think he would be in the one spot, unable to move from whatever kido he is using otherwise he would have just come here to finish things."

"Any thoughts of how the kido works?" Kyoraku asked.

The boy was quiet a moment as he thought and as it all seemed to come together his hands came up in front of him and formed a circle with his fingers, "Two kido seals, one of top of the other. One will be the anchor stopping people like Captain Zaraki from blowing it away and a second that would be connected to seals all over the soul society. This one would transports his power spreading it out." He put his hands back, "At least that's how I would do it."

"Do we have any way to track where these seals are?" Yamamoto looked to the 12th captain.

"I will begin work as soon as the meeting is over but with limited tools I cannot say how long it will take." Kurosuchi responded already thinking ideas.

"But then there is the fog," Ukitake spoke, "No one can enter it without being killed or getting lost."

"I can," Hitsugaya came in.

"Explain, Captain Hitsugaya," Yamamoto spoke.

"The fog is an ability made to torture mortals, I'm not. I'm immune to most of its effects."

"Most." Byakuya pushed.

"I'll admit I can still get lost in it, I still can't see properly though it."

"Then maybe it's better if you build something to keep track of where Hitsugaya is, Kurosuchi." Kyuoraku turned to him.

"Now that would be child's play," He glared at the man for taking away the more interesting project.

"But what about Ichimaru himself," Soi Fon asked, "He can still fight you can he not?"

"Yeah, when I get to the seal he's at," He nodded,

"I'm not doubting your abilities Hitsugaya but, do you think you can take him?" Kyoraku said cautiously.

"I don't have a choice," He said bluntly, "I have to beat him and break the seals or we don't get the soul society back."

"Very well then," Yamamoto spoke, "Captain Kurosuchi make the device and captain Hitsugaya be ready to leave. Dismissed!"

* * *

The meeting disbanded and Hitsugaya went off to prepare, although there wasn't much to prepare.

"Are you sure you can beat him, Captain?" Matsumoto asked once they were away.

"Honestly…I'm not sure," He admitted, "He's an older and stronger demon than me and I expect he has some abilities he's held back on purposely for this moment encase Aizen's plan failed."

"Oh…" Matsumoto wasn't sure what to say,

"He can't kill me though," He said quickly, "He can put me out of commission but not kill me."

"I suppose that's something." He smiled for a moment but it soon dropped.

Hitsugaya frowned. This had to be horrible for her. She just went to hell and came back to find someone she saw as a friend destroying the world she lived in. Then on top someone she wanted to protect sent after him and she was unable to go with them.

"I'm sorry about all this," He muttered.

She looked up, "It's not your fault captain, it's-"

"It kind of is." He sighed, "Ichimaru wouldn't even be in this world if it wasn't for me."

"And I'd be dead,"

Suddenly he looked up and stared at her surprised,

"I'd be dead, I would have never considered being a shinigami. I would have never entered squad 10 have great drinking buddies and a cute little captain." She smiled, the same smile as the woman he knew from hell, "What's happened it…not nice but, I wouldn't ask for it to change because then I wouldn't have had all the fun I've had until this point."

She couldn't help but giggled a little at the stare she was getting back. Obviously now his little secret out he wasn't holding back on showing his confusion.

"I'll never understand mortals." He muttered shaking his head.

"Think of it like a balance," He looked up even more surprised she was actually taking the time to explain it, "Life isn't complete without good and bad things. These events are what make life worth living."

"Okay…" That actually did make more sense.

"Like being drunk is awesome but the hang over after is not." She grinned.

"And of course Alcohol." He rolled his eyes as she laughed.

* * *

It didn't take too much longer until the 12th captain gave the demon the navigation device with distain. Hitsugaya took it with no real insult. He expected as much from someone who treats his creations like crap. He freedom must be a really kick in the balls for him.

"Are you ready Hitsugaya?" Yamamoto stood at the exit,

He nodded,

"Try find the seal closest so we can at least move around in this area." He ordered.

"Yes sir," The demon nodded again.

"Now go!"

The barrier was opened and the demon shot through gone in the fog a few seconds later.

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach**

**Sorry it's been so long with this guys I hit a really bad block with it but I should be able to wrap this story up if a few more chapters...hopefully praying my brain dosent come up with another plot twist.**

**but yeah, thank you to all who have read a reviewed this love hearing from you guys and hopefuly the next one dosent take me as long, eh?**


	28. Chapter 27: No holding back

The Blood Prince

Chapter 27: No holding back

Although his orders were to go into the fog and look for the nearest seal. The first thing Hitsugaya did was jump up to the top of Sogyoku hill. Like when he left it, it wasn't covered in the fog and he was able to see over the Soul Society.

Unlike last time he looked closer than before. He focused hard this time to see if he could see any areas where the fog looked more or less dense. He had to see if his theory was right, for all he knew he could have been wrong and Ichimaru could be using a different method to spread his power.

He smiled when just about he could see it. Lines of slightly less dense fog, like a jigsaw puzzle across the Soul Society. This would make things a lot easier. He stopped and got out the navigational device which had been programed into a soul phone and picked the spots where theoretically the seals would be if they were in the middle of the denser patches. He marked them on the one screen map and set off.

Walking through the fog itself was pretty uneventful for him. Nothing here could hurt him nor could he see anything Ichimaru could make to distract him. There were some perks to being a demon. Although it proved his theory all the more Ichimaru would know he was in the fog. This fog held his eyes and his ears and since he hadn't been attacked it meant the Ichimaru couldn't move.

Eventually after a bit of searching he found a seal. It was surprisingly easy to stop since it was glowing red but Gin was able to block that was most people's vision at least.

The young demon approached it slowly it was possible that Gin set up defences, though he didn't expect anyone to be here that he couldn't manipulate not to mention another demon.

Although he did see a figure by the seal. Standing with hands in his pockets seeming unaware of the seal, the half helmeted head looked up.

_The Arrancars.._ Hitsugaya cursed, in all the commotion they had been forgotten about, or at least the gotie 13 seemed more focused on the demons.

"I didn't think there were any shinigami left out. " The green eyed esparda looked right in his direction even though there was fog between them it shouldn't have been clear,

_Making me crystal clear aren't you Gin…_

"And you are?" He asked.

"Esparda 4, Ulquiora Shiffer."

"Toushiro Hitsugaya," He replied, "Demon captain of squad 10."

"Demon?" it was echoed

The boy smirked as the Arrancar looked at him in shock and used the distraction to get round him quickly.

The Arrancar quickly recovered. A enemy was an enemy an turned to the captain pointing a finger for a light green beam of energy to shoot at the young captain who had just passed him.

Hitsugaya skidded to a halt and looked his way a portal appearing between them and the Arrancar had a second to look up before his own Cero fell down on him.

Hitsugaya glanced down at the seal beneath his feet and started to focus, muttering a dispel but the Arrarncar charged at him. Still muttering he drew Hyorinmaru and clashed with Ulquiora's zanpactou

"You really aren't a shinigami." He muttered looking at the red snake-like eyes Toushiro's now were as he was using his demon powers.

Still muttering unable to stop the spell he couldn't answer the Arrancar. Ulquiora pulled his sword away and went for a hard swing that Hitsugaya stepped back from. He didn't counter. As much as he saw the Arrancar give a confused look he didn't counter. He had to focus on staying on the seal until his spell was done. To him this wasn't a normal fight, it was like a sumo battle with swords. If he fell out he'd have to start the spell again and with an arrancar trying to kill him it wasted time he might now have.

As he leant out the way another attack he caught a glint of yellow in the sky above. He didn't know what it was, because of the fog it was a glint and nothing else but when he saw it dart towards him.

It landed like lightening between him and Ulquiora, blasting them both back. Skidding back still stubbornly muttering his spell Hitsugaya managed to stab Hyorinmaru into the ground to stop himself from skidding out of circle and looked up to see a dark skinned, blond arrancar coming into view.

"I do not need your help, Harrible." Ulquiora got himself to his feet.

"I know," The third esparda floated down, "But this should be quick with two of us."

_A few more lines…_ Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed. He couldn't argue. He could use his demon powers now too so maybe he could take one of them but now two high ranking esparda.

"Let the blood stop flowing and the water break at the shore," He gritted his teeth as the two came for him, he jumped dodging Ulquiora's swing and spinning in the air to have Tia's skim his back he landed behind them stumbling and trying to get some distance.

_One more…_

"By my will I force the curtain to close, by my will I end its life and bring it to a stop."

The two esparda stopped when they felt the release of power. A whirlwind of power blew the fog away. They warily looked around thinking he had been preparing some kind of attack since they were unaware of the seal.

Hitsugaya considered taking this chance to get away but it wouldn't be smart. If he waited here for the shinigami to catch up then they could keep these two busy and he wouldn't have to worry about them when going after other seals.

Problem was keeping them busy until they got here.

"I expected more." He heard the 4th esparda speak as he darted forward and the 3rd esparda charged up another attack,

But now he didn't have to focus on the dispel, not there was no holding back. He smirked, blocking the 4th with Hyorinmaru and in a fluid movement summoned one of his two demon blades in his second hand, slipping his sword from under the esparda and slashing for his chest as his blade fell forward.

"Reign over the frosted heavens," He said in that moment as well,

He ignored the fact the 4th managed to get out of his attack and with a swing of,

"Hyorinmaru,"

Made an ice wall to block the 3rd's ranged attack. Without missing another beat, the ice wall shattered as a chain from hell shot out of nowhere heading right for the woman. She dodged eyes on the chain expecting it to come back for her and it was at that moment Daygon hopped through a portal and got her while she was distracted.

A deep slash down her back and it didn't stop there, even as the blood was flowing and the smile never left Daygon's face the chain did come back for her. It grabbed her round the waist and threw her into a wall as Hitsugaya turned and clashed with the 4th esparda again.

He didn't think he was this strong. He knew being able to use his demon powers was a bonus but he didn't think he would be able to hold his own against these two so well.

_Suppose I should thank father's upgrade._ He thought.

"Getsuga,"

He didn't think it would take him long.

"Tensho!"

When Hitsugaya head that he jumped back as the crescent burst of energy split them apart. He landed and nodded to Kurosaki as he saw a few other start to join him.

"Get going, Toushiro." Ichigo barked.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya," He barked right back before darting through a portal and disappearing.

It was hard to think what to do next. Going after seals would be time consuming but it would mean less arranars caught in the fog and less to back up Gin when it came down to him. But Hitsugaya didn't realise how much his father's upgrade had done for him. He felt stronger and faster. He looked at his navigational tool when he got out the portal in the fog again.

If he jumped from seal to seal or at least where he expected them to be he could check for Gin. Find him and end this as fast as possible. He nodded to himself, he was eager to get Gin and throw him into hell and get rid of this deal looming over him.

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach **

**Hehe...forgot about the arrncars and holy shit Toushi is so bad ass in this chapter lol**


End file.
